Tremenda osadía
by ninashark
Summary: -En serio… que voy hacer contigo… Y ahí está, de nuevo aquel suspiro cargado de cansancio y molestia que obtiene desde tiempo atrás
1. Chapter 1

Estira un poco sus piernas, sus dedos se mueven cuan impulso nervioso esta experimentando, no sabe que elegir, si parar de ver el techo en intento de no morir de la vergüenza u observar detenidamente para morir de una vez.

Su piel suda, sus ojos incluso han comenzado a lagrimear, los cabellos de su frente se han estampado a la zona debido al calor, el vapor no para de escaparse de sus labios.

Intenta reprimir, contener aquellos gemidos que asegura serían escandalosos y quizás hasta molestos, pero no sabe…

No sabe exactamente que debe hacer, aun cuando él mismo fue quien sugirió aquella acción tan comprometedora.

-¿Qué sucede Mikoshiba? ¿Ya te arrepentiste?

Su voz arde, roza en su oído provocando aumente su calentura, aquella lengua que recorre su cuello con travesía lo lleva a tener deseos poco conocidos, incitándolo a dejar a un lado su razón.

El cuerpo de Yamasaki es grande, frondoso, musculoso, su imponencia aumenta cada vez más cuando se pega más a él, allí bajo su cuerpo siente que no habrá salida ni escapatoria por mucho miedo que comience a sentir.

Cierra sus ojos en respuesta sin poder detener su temblor y ello ocasiona una risa de parte del mayor.

-eso creí

Responde su superior insinuando victoria, sintiendo como su gran cuerpo intenta abandonarlo, así que estira sus brazos y lo abraza hacia sí en intento de detenerlo.

Impresionando a ambos por así decirlo, pues él tampoco cree en si pero hay una cosa que si sabe…

-no me arrepentiré

Aún cuando sus ojos tiemblan y sus labios a penas han podido sacar esas palabras, la fuerza del sentimiento, de aquel gran sentir que lo corrompe a más no poder, habla por él mismo.

-yo… yo realmente te quiero sempai…

Porque no es ninguna broma…

De verdad está locamente enamorado de aquel ser, de aquella persona que jamás creyó caer en algún tipo de sentimiento.

-En serio… que voy hacer contigo…

Y ahí está, de nuevo aquel suspiro cargado de cansancio y molestia que obtiene desde tiempo atrás por ser tan osado…

Por llegar a esos extremos…

Por su tremenda osadía.


	2. Chapter 2

-Mikoshiba debes estirar mas tus brazos, tu torso debe estar tenso y flexible.

Si alguien preguntaba el "¿Cómo fue?" que sus sentimientos salieron a relucir.

Tardaría un poco en encontrar explicaciones que lograran responder.

Porque ni el había prestado atención en un principio.

-si yamasaki-sempai

Corría emocionado posicionándose para volver a clavarse en el agua.

No había algo más emocionante que los entrenamientos del samezuka, poder usar la piscina para propósitos educativos y por que no, su ambición de querer ser más fuerte.

Desear ser el orgullo del equipo, ser admirado por todos y específicamente de la persona que ahora lo instruía.

-más fluidez menos resistencia

Sousuke yamasaki había pasado de ser un compañero de equipo a la mano derecha del capitán Matsuoka y ello significaba el crecimiento mas grande y significativo que el equipo jamás había tenido.

Era divertido... excitante conocer a ese tipo de personas que conformaban su parte favorita de la academia.

-un minuto, cinco segundos... es buen tiempo para 100 metros

El rostro de yamasaki permanece inerte y taciturno, carente de cualquier emoción, sin embargo es suficiente para ponerlo sumamente contento.

-¡genial sempai!

Ser adulado es un bono extra para el equipo de natación que tiempo atrás rechazaba ingresar, por razones familiares en particular.

Sousuke se limita a guardar su cronometro y retirarse para seguir con lo suyo no sin antes ser despedido con una reverencia de su parte.

-una vez más ¡gracias sempai!

Obteniendo un suave movimiento de su rostro como suele asentir.

Sus labios se curvan y dibujan una trayectoria que seria infinita de no ser por el límite que su rostro tiene para soportar tremenda sonrisa.

"Realmente genial"

Sousuke yamasaki era incluso mas capaz que su propio hermano, incluso su talla como profesional era mas grande, en definitiva era el pilar fuerte del equipo.

Algún día, esperaba ser tan necesitado como él.

Después de un par de horas, cuando quiso ir a los bañadores para asearse, curiosamente se topo con el y el capitán hablando con semblantes serios y nada relajantes.

Existía una tensión que desconocía de donde provenía, Sousuke tenia su torso descubierto, con una bandoleta en su hombro izquierdo, sentado en la banca mirando hacia el suelo, esquivando miradas que antes juraba ser casi eternas hacia el pelirrojo.

-ya lo he decidido Rin

Sonaba enfadado pero con cierta melancolía que ignoraba ser el único en percatarse.

El pelirrojo torció su boca y apretó con fuerza sus puños dando a entender su oposición a cualquier proposición que le hubiese ofrecido, aunque aseguraba se tratara del porvenir de ambos.

Claro que sabia que no debía prestar atención a nada de lo que ocurriera, pero se trataba de sus superiores y a quienes estimaba en demasía.

Aun así el encuentro no duro nada al ser el Matsuoka mismo en cortar la discusión.

Dejando a un triste y desconsolado chico aunque fuera el único en darse cuenta.

Fue entonces cuando su aprecio comenzó a crecer al sentirse mal por aquella expresión que nunca había visto de su mayor y su interés se acrecentó tanto que la intención de querer enterarse del asunto crecía con fuerza.

-¿te divierte espiar Mikoshiba?

El encanto acabaría al ser descubierto aun sin ser buscado, tendría que habérselo esperado al tener en cuenta que era yamasaki de quien se estaba hablando.

-ah... jajaja...

Reiría nervioso al no saber como reaccionar y saldría de su escondite con pasos torpes y poco calculados.

-lo siento yamasaki-sempai yo...

Diría un sin fin de excusas de eso estaba seguro, era un experto en salirse de embrollos por no decir que empeoraría la situación, pero aclararía todo.

-da igual

Pero seria el mayor quien le prestaría poca importancia y lo ignoraría para salirse de inmediato de allí.

Quedando desconcierto y decepción al ser poco considerado.

Al final la inquietud se hizo presente y el interés sobraría demás.


	3. Chapter 3

Bastaba una palmada para que fuera despertado de su profundo y largo sueño donde yamasaki era protagonista, dibujando una escena en la que el aludido era abandonado y arrojado en la inmensa y fría oscuridad.

Era evidente que su preocupación estaba reluciendo y ni si quiera comprendía como un sueño así le perteneciera a él y no a la misma persona ajena.

-¡Momo-kun!

Bastaba con una palmada, si, aunque un almohadazo a su nuca no estaba demás y Nitori Aichiro lo sabía bien.

Despertaría apanicado y por sobre todo con temor de ser descubierto, brincando al suelo y echándose para atrás queriendo esconder cualquier rastro que lo acusara de ser un extraño e incluso acosador por tener esa tipo de sueño.

Y como era de esperar solo agrandaría más sospechas al ser respondido con un levantamiento de cejas por parte de su pequeño sempai.

-hay que ir a clases, no te quedes atrás

Asentir ante la orden enmendaría su error y alejaría cualquier sospecha que se haya hecho el pequeño.

Saldría del embrollo con hacer caso, se haría el buen chico al asistir las clases y extrañamente prestar toda la atención que jamás había dado en el transcurso del periodo escolar.

Es que estaba nervioso y bastante temeroso ante la curia que había nacido en enterarse de la preocupación de su mayor.

Y enormeseria su miedo al llegar el momento de volver a ver cara a cara al yamasaki en los entrenamientos del equipo...

…

Debía ignorar todo lo ocurrido, no sumergirse en sus pensares y mucho menos en el extraño sueño obtenido debido a su interés, pero su personalidad se lo impediría.

-tus piernas, debes levantarlas en ritmo y unisono con tus brazos.

Sousuke ignoro todo, incluso estaba seguro de que olvido lo ocurrido, de que el habia descubierto su lado sensible.

Para no ocasionarle mas molestias obedecería paso a paso sus instrucciones para poder empatizar mas con el, para ganar confianza aunque fuera imposible

-es todo por hoy

El aludido pretendería acabar todo e irse de allí...

...

-¡sempai! ¡Espera!

Decidiría entonces dar el paso por su propia cuenta, correr hacia el y detenerlo con su misma mano al tocar su hombro.

-¡agh!

Obteniendo un fuerte quejido de dolor y llevando al hombre hasta el suelo a penas y sosteniendo su cuerpo para no caer por completo.

Asustado y angustiado asiste a su auxilio llegando hasta su mismo nivel y presenciar a carne viva su adolorida expresión.

-¡sempai!

Grita espantado recibiendo un gesto que simula permanezca en silencio para no alarmar más a los espectadores.

Y él obedece, muerde sus labios y atiende a su ayuda al permitir recibir todo su peso y conseguir levantarlo de ahí, llevarlo lo más pronto posible a los vestidores para tratar su herida.

-¡sempai! ¡Sempai!

Lo llama intentando despertarlo de aquel trance que ha caído su superior que supone es por su dolor.

-no es como si fuera a morir Mikoshiba, no exageres.

La fría voz de yamasaki lo alivia en vez de avergonzarlo por su estupidez.

Como sea lo lleva con mucho cuidado hasta una banca y lo sienta cautelosamente.

Sousuke se quita su chamarra y deja ver el gran moretón que tiene en su hombro, inquietando sus sentidos.

-sempai su hombro...

Suelta sin pensárselo logrando enfadar al mayor pues chasquea su boca y lo mira con reproche.

-ve por mi maleta

Y es una orden que no objeta en realizar, pues corre apresurado en su búsqueda y se aproxima con velocidad extrema hacia su persona una vez hallado el objeto.

...

Yamasaki es sereno y tranquilo aun cuando siente tanto dolor, no se altera en querer encontrar el ungüento que detendrá su sufrir.

-ah... lo ayudo...

Y él no sabiendo que hacer para auxiliar toma aquel tubo con crema que sostiene apuradamente Sousuke y sin prensárselo dos veces lo aplica a su herida.

No sabe como debe hacerlo pero lo que si es que quiere parar su terrible sentir.

-agh

Sousuke se queja a penas y pudiendo pues contiene sus ganas de querer gritar.

Es como sus manos tiemblan de temor pero recordando que quiere ayudarlo a como de lugar su acción mejora ocasionando el tan esperado alivio.

Y una vez dado por terminado el terror, la paz vuelve a sus almas como premio de consolación.

-yamasaki-sempai si que esta grande esa herida.

Ríe nervioso mientras rasca su mejilla en intento de mirarlo a su rostro. Queriendo salir de aquel ambiente tan incomodo y extraño.

Obtiene entonces una divertida riza que a su parecer fue...

Lo más deslumbrante que jamás había presenciado.

Pues sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios se curvaron suavemente y no supo cuan sincera ha sido aquella reacción, aun cuando el mismo protagonista cambiara su semblante para volver a su estado natural.

-todo el equipo sabe sobre esto, tu debiste incluso darte cuenta en el relevo.

-ah... creí que no era nada de que preocuparse...

Y tampoco creyó que la atención de su mayor sería tan entera hacia si.

-porque sempai es fuerte y no hay nadie ni nada que lo detenga... al menos no para mi...

Era obvio que hablaba sin pensárselo dos veces y también evidente que seria la única persona en pensar tal hecho, ya que cualquier otro le diría que seria el fin de su futuro, como lo eran todos los miembros del club, todos excepto Rin y aquel pequeño que encontró sumamente interesante por no caer en conclusiones inapropiadas como era considerarlo adorable.

Entonces seria el simple roce de su mano en su cabeza que iniciaría el extraño y desconocido palpitar de su corazón y el sonrojar de sus mejillas Iniciando así el sentimiento que desconocería se tratara del amor.


	4. Chapter 4

Existían razones, grandes razones para que Momotaro Mikoshiba fuera una molestia total.

Nitori las conocía, todas en su mayoría pero que se la pasara hablando sobre la grandiosidad de Sousuke Yamasaki, eso si que era nuevo y no iba a reprocharle, no cuando el también lo hacia con el capitán Matsuoka.

Sin embargo ahora tenía la enorme curiosidad de saber del por qué de su interés, el pensamiento de que su kohai estuviera enamorado del sempai engrandecía cada que escuchaba enormes adulaciones y quería pensar en la admiración pero el destello que provenía de sus ojos...

No era normal.

Y al pequeño Mikoshiba no se le atravesaba la idea de que el yamasaki era de su gran gusto, solo sabía que la sensación de los dedos de este acariciando su cabello, era la mejor de cualquier otra que haya recibido por su misma familia.

…

Hablar tanto de Sousuke cansaba a cualquiera que se lo contara y por sorpresa hasta su mismo hermano.

-momo debes enfocarte más en ti

Pues aun en días libres de escuela, las terribles ganas de continuar hablando del yamasaki salían a relucir y por obviedad no serian bien recibidas por el Mikoshiba mayor.

-debes superarme a mi, ser más ambicioso, convertirte en el próximo capitán del equipo y llevarlo a la victoria

Se le había olvidado el gran problema que tenia con aquel familiar tan cercano. Aquel tropiezo que daba cuando se le era recordado la responsabilidad tan grande que tiempo atrás rechazaba y ahora cumplía con ánimos que le habían dado en la academia.

Y... Recordó lo molesto que era.

-olvídalo, ya me voy

Tras haber visitado el dormitorio de su hermano se dispuso a retirarse debido a aquella contestación que llevo sus ánimos al suelo.

-espera momo, hablas de yamasaki como si de Gou-kun se tratara

Su mano entonces se mantuvo apoyada en el filo de la puerta, deteniendo sus intentos por abandonar el lugar, con el palpitar extraño de su corazón y el calor al tope de su cabeza.

-Co-¡¿cómo se te ocurre?! ¡A mi me gusta más Gou-san!

Gritando angustiado, como si fuese algo que nunca creyó dejar pasar.

Como si...

Le diera pena que se enteraran de algo que ni el sabía hasta que se lo hacían notar.

-¿ah?

Por supuesto haciendo extrañar a su hermano quien levanta una ceja y lo mira confundido.

Y el solo atina en salir corriendo de allí.

Claro que eso era tonto...

Si eso fuera real, desde hace mucho le hubiera regalado su colección favorita de escarabajos...

Por muy estúpido que fuera.

...

O quizás era algo que a penas había comenzado a sentir más sin embargo no se sumergiría en aquella mentira porque lo único que ocurría era que el admiraba a Sousuke y nada más.

No era como si la imagen de él sonriéndole y acariciando su cabeza lo hicieran sentir algo más...

Eso lo aseguraba presionando con fuerza su pecho como si quisiera parar aquel palpitar que demoraba en detenerse.

No se imaginaria que lo que ocurría era que su gran inocencia le traicionaba y hacia confundir.

…

-tus brazos, debes bracear con más fuerza

Y enfrentar la realidad con la persona protagonista era incomodo.

Pues no había razón para que fuera real, no había mucho que Sousuke tuviera para que le gustara. Era un chico como él y no había nada que le gustara de los chicos.

Así no funcionaban los Mikoshiba.

-¡si sempai!

Obedecía entonces como todo un profesional, como el kohai que debía responder ante su sempai, nada más.

-es todo por hoy

Nada más...

-sempai

Pero había algo que aun le intrigaba, algo que debió averiguar y enterarse de una buena vez.

Ver como yamasaki se frena para encararlo, lo hace titubear pero animar al final de cuentas.

-ah... ¿qué es?...

Aquellos ojos turquesa se detienen a su encuentro intimidándolo en cierta manera.

Su cuerpo comienza a transpirar y sus piernas pesan haciéndole ver que no podrá escapar.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace sentir tan mal?

Y sin más lo suelta, deja que sus labios toquen sus dientes y su lengua se mueva para dejar articular su curiosa y gran osadía.

…

El tiempo se hace presente una vez hecha la cuestión, yamasaki no responde y lo mira sin ninguna expresión lo que indica que no habrá explicaciones.

Así que agacha su mirada avergonzado y reprime su impulso de querer echarse a correr antes de que este lo batee con fuerzas.

…

…

-la impotencia de no poder hacer lo que quiero, de tener un limite que impida mi meta

Sus pensamientos negativos se esfuman y su asombro aumenta cuando levanta su rostro y lo encuentra sereno y calmado, con sus brazos cruzados y su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, como si se quitara un peso de encima.

Su cuerpo comienza a hervir y sus sentidos se activan al sentir la felicidad más extrema, pues ha sido correspondido.

Es decir, ha sido bien aceptado y comienza a creer que es un sueño.

-ah... pero sempai es muy bueno, seguro puede romper con ese limite y todavía mas...

Habla seguro y efusivo, cree que esta ayudándolo con tantas porras pero Sousuke lo detiene con una de sus manos cubriendo su rostro, como gesto de cansancio ante tanta hiperactividad de su parte.

Y cuando siente de nuevo esa mano...

Su pecho comienza a saltar, loco y deseoso...

-no es algo que deba interesarte Mikoshiba

Despabila el mayor más que agotado por tanto ajetreo, aleja su mano y la coloca en su bolsillo del pantalón como ha hecho con la otra.

Da la vuelta avisando su próxima salida.

…

…

-se equivoca, si es algo que deba importarme

Se encorvaría un poco y cerraría sus ojos con fuerza...

-¡porque me gusta!

Soltaría la más grande de las estupideces de muchas anteriores.


	5. Chapter 5

-últimamente momo no te quita la pista

Se encontraba estirando su cuerpo, haciendo un precalentamiento antes de entrar al agua.

Cuando escucha aquella molestia, sus ojos inevitablemente se cierran por tal sentir.

El que Rin se lo recuerde es un fastidio demás.

Mira a su frente y se encuentra con el pequeño Mikoshiba, observándolo con tenacidad y demasiada valentía a pesar de haberlo mandado a volar.

Suspira cansado.

...

_-¡me gustas!_

_Se esperaba cualquier burrada o idiotez por parte de Momotaro, todos lo tenían bien presente._

_Pero algo así de grande era como ganarse el premio mayor y ciertamente no sabia como responder, no le daba ninguna gracia y eso era peligroso._

_-no seas estúpido_

_Nada se le pasaba por la cabeza, ¿Qué responder ante semejante situación?_

_Lo único que podía hacer era borrarle esa estúpida idea de la cabeza._

_-yo se, se que es estúpido, pero es lo que siento_

_Y el niño no se echaba para atrás, eso lo perturbó más._

_El tiempo se haría eterno si no ponía un alto._

_-no te he dado ninguna muestra de afecto para que eso ocurra_

_Aclararía su mente, al menos lo haría entrar en razón, la poca que debía entrar en su cabeza._

_Porque no era como si le hubiera dado demasiadas confianzas para que eso ocurriera._

_-lo se, lo que quiero decir es..._

_Bueno, si, creía que el chico era bueno y lo estimaba por ser diferente a los demás._

_Ahora entendía que ese pequeño afecto sería el que arruinaría todo._

_-que realmente me gusta y su estado me preocupa._

_Suspiraría hastiado y sobaría el costado de su cuello para aliviar su estrés, sin embargo todo le hacia ver que sería casi imposible salir de ese embrollo._

_-¿sabes lo que estas haciendo verdad? Después de esto no querré verte más._

_Era frio y demasiado cruel pero sabia que así habría una oportunidad para escabullirse, no era como si algo así lo detendría, si el pequeño no entendía allá él, por su parte no sentiría ninguna culpabilidad._

_-yo..._

_Eso creía..._

_-eso no cambiara, este palpitar no se quita aun si esta tan lejos de mi_

_Hasta esa respuesta cargada de sentimiento que lograría hacerlo sentir fatal._

_El pequeño Mikoshiba terminaría con los ojos vidriosos y su rostro lleno de una extraña y nostálgica tristeza._

_¿Acaso todo era real? ¿No era una broma? ¿Qué no eran las niñas las que eran de su gusto?_

_-¿es porque soy chico?_

_Su nariz incluso escurriría y sus lágrimas no tardarían en relucir, su rostro seria un caos al colorearse de rojo, como un tomate a punto de reventar._

_-no tengo problemas con eso_

_Y era franco al confesar dicha noticia, normal al tratarse de un chico cuyo corazón le perteneció a su mejor amigo, un hombre._

_Queriendo sonar en tiempo pasado, sabiendo que aun no arreglaba ese embrollo._

_No obstante no sabía que sería un alivio para Momotaro, pues el pequeño sonreiría como idiota ante tal comentario._

_-entonces, usted de verdad me gusta mucho_

_Sería la peor reacción que avisaría la continuación precipitada de tan inesperada confesión._

_-Mikoshiba_

_Tendría que actuar lo más pronto posible, sería peor si dejaba todo fluir._

_-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué esperas de mí?_

_A pesar de todo, estaba seguro que para aquel chico sería la primera vez que se confesaba con alguien, un inexperto y eso era una ventaja._

_Una jugosa ventaja._

_No iba muy lejos cuando obtuvo certeras reacciones esperadas, una ignorancia realmente asombrosa para su gusto pero benéfica para su problema._

_-piénsalo mejor Mikoshiba, no tengo ningún interés en ti._

_Sonaría realmente como un destructor de sueños o ilusiones, eso si todo ello fuera real._

_Pero curiosamente no deprimió al pequeño, pues el intérprete de sentimientos tampoco sabía que seguía de esa confesión._

...

-simplemente ignóralo

Dijo con intenciones de hacer ver que no era nada que importara y obviamente algo para decirle a Rin.

Entendía lo que sentía Momo, si el significado de amor era el mismo que el manejaba pero era un hecho que no ganaría nada de su parte, en verdad no era de su interés ese chico.

-hey momo, ¿Tienes algo que decirnos?

Rin era...

Un molesto cuando se lo proponía.

-ah...

Se levanta de inmediato del suelo y se dispone a meterse al agua.

Sin intenciones de quererlo escuchar.

-sempai...

No voltearía...

-¿Momo estas llorando?

Pregunta Rin con enorme asombro, naciendo en él unas temibles ganas de ceder.

…

Al final le seria imposible no querer volver a ver aquel rostro deprimente, algo que encontraba entretenido de apreciar y lo que seria el inicio de un nuevo sentimiento.


	6. Chapter 6

No era que supiera que hacer en asuntos de amor, no estaba seguro de muchas cosas, ni siquiera de que en verdad se sintiera atraído por su sempai.

Solo seguía el latir de su corazón, de ver tan de cerca a Yamasaki, de sentirse terrible por no ser capaz de actuar normal.

Y ahora...

De no saber que decirle teniéndolo frente a el, con su típica mirada cansada y aburrida como solía hacerlo siempre hacia su persona.

Su cuerpo tiembla cuan maraca y siente el calor apoderándose de su pieza, su mente esta nublada, totalmente bloqueada, no encuentra alguna iniciativa en excusar sus emociones.

…

-¿Y? ¿Tienes algún problema?

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué no lo tenia ya presente? A pesar de haber querido quedar claro en aquel hecho que le restregó en su cara.

Le gusta, ese es el problema y no entiende que quiere de él, ninguno de los dos lo entiende. No se le pasa por la cabeza la idea de proponer alguna relación, pensarlo siquiera lo aterroriza.

Porque no sabe que hacer…

…

-yo...

Y sus ojos lagrimean de frustración por su sentir.

No hay algo que lo impulse a decirle, a reprocharle...

Ser un chico adolescente y aún puverto empeora su situación.

…

Cuando lo mira hacia sus ojos, siente la tensión, el estrés que sufre su sempai por su causa.

Es la primera vez que no tiene nada para decir.

...

…

El tiempo transcurre, las manecillas del reloj de aquella estancia se burlan de el al sonar lentamente en su cabeza, retumbando en sus oídos, hundiéndolo, matándolo...

-Tch...

Suelta yamasaki sacándolo de orbita, tomándolo del brazo, alejándolo de aquella tormenta que lo hacia perder y…

…

-que desesperante

Es una explosión, un choque eléctrico...

Una marea intensa, es todo eso lo que vive al probar los hábiles y carnosos labios de Sousuke Yamasaki.

Lo sorprende...

No lo puede creer aun cuando sus ojos están más que abiertos.

No cabila la idea de haber sido sorprendido y burlado por su mayor ante su desesperación.

..

Y el mayor lo ve con un cierto brillo que descifra al reconocer el propio deseo.

Entonces lentamente, suavemente cierra sus parpados y se deja llevar.

Siente en carne propia su alta experiencia, su maestría en aquella acción que lo acalora y lo comienza a estremecer.

Sus grandes manos lo toman de su rostro y profundiza al introducir su propia lengua, tomándolo por sorpresa.

…

Su respiración es alterada, algo extraño crece en su estomago y en su zona intima que palpita y endurece con intensidad.

Es algo que jamás creyó experimentar, así que aún nervioso y avergonzado se anima en levantar sus brazos y rodear aquel fuerte y frondoso cuello, acercándose, entregándose a cualquier cosa que se le ocurra hacer al yamasaki.

Enreda sus dedos a su cabello logrando captar su atención, pues incluso aprende de inmediato como acelerar la acción, reconfortando la poca pasión que el mayor no creyó vivir con él.

Entonces su pequeño cuerpo siente como es empujado, estampado a la fría pared de los vestidores, siendo estremecido cuando sus largos y finos dedos se adentran bajo su playera...

-hmm...

Reacciona aun en aquellos alocados y apasionados besos.

¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es?...

Hay algo que...

Lo hace desear más...

...

Cuando lo cree y lo siente más que nada al ser la rodilla del yamasaki rosando su entrepierna...

-es lo único que te puedo dar...

…

Todo se suspende, se detiene en impacto, su corazón bombea acelerado y su cuerpo aún mantiene el calor ajeno.

Yamasaki lo ha empujado para darse espacio, se ha despegado cuan si hubiese tenido que arrancar parte de su cuerpo.

No entiende el porque han parado, su cuerpo se siente vacio aún a tan escasa distancia.

Sus labios arden hinchados, su boca aún esta caliente...

.

Ah...

.

-espero que estés satisfecho

Su sempai recupera de inmediato la postura, se percata que ha puesto de nuevo su distancia.

Y él aún no encuentra el control, respira agitado.

Se da cuenta de que algo es un hecho...

-nos vemos...

.

-¡espera!

No ha tenido suficiente.

Lo detiene con todas sus fuerzas, las pocas que le quedan...

Lo sostiene de su brazo y lo obliga a mirarlo de nuevo.

-en verdad me gustas y no creo poder olvidarte, yo quiero que tu también sientas eso por mi...

Esta vez el gesto del yamasaki cambia de golpe al quedar en completo shock, con sus ojos más que abiertos, sus cejas a punto de tocarse y al tope de su frente, la curvatura de sus labios con una tremenda torcedura...

-¡yo quiero estar a tu lado!

Sousuke lamenta entonces la idea de haberse llevado al pequeño a ese lugar para poner fin a las cosas.


	7. Chapter 7

Quizás no quedo claro...

Oh no quiso entender...

.

Lo único que cree es que su paciencia deberá ser fuerte por un largo rato.

-sempai te traigo tus analgésicos

Piensa que su frente no puede estar más fruncida porque sería imposible, sus músculos están tensos, sus brazos entumecidos de recargarlos en sus piernas, allí en el suelo desearía que éste mismo se lo tragara.

Todos los días debe repetir su rutina después de los entrenamientos de natación, lo hacía el solo y ahora tenía compañía poco querida.

-déjalo ahí

No tiene más alternativas, ya le ha hecho el feo, lo ha bateado e incluso puesto un alto.

Y puede que sienta fastidio, molestia pero...

-¡si!

Hay algo de ese chico que logra detener sus ganas de mandarlo a volar.

La razón...

-¿Sempai puedo?

Su tenacidad.

-¿Quieres masajear mi espalda?

No encuentra mayor atracción que observar al pequeño Momo avergonzado por una acción tan simple y común.

Aún cuando es tan osado mantiene el semblante de chico tímido y avergonzado.

Es algo que le llama su atención.

-ya... ya lo había ayudado antes

.

Su voz baja de tono intentando ocultar su timidez.

Entonces suspira resignado, no hay mucho para hacer así que agacha su rostro volviendo su mirada al suelo y relaja su cuerpo como símbolo de aceptación.

El pequeño corre deprisa muy animado y exaltado, como si se tratara del mismo dios…

Sus labios tuercen una pequeña sonrisa.

.

Momo es...

.

-ah... ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

.

Algo adorable.

.

-más de lo que esperaba

El pequeño kohai tiene talento, aún cuando sus manos son delgadas y algo chicas, es ágil en su tarea.

Sus músculos son recompensados...

"¿Qué hare contigo?"

La pregunta es enorme y su respuesta casi imposible. Es obvio que no se dejara caer, no permitiría que el chico creyera toda esa tontería de estar atraído hacia su persona.

Nada bueno resultaría si lo dejaba.

..

Momo frota con suavidad la zona, de vez en cuando se frena en observar los músculos tan marcados de su superior, se detiene al sentir vergüenza.

Es inevitable que no despegue sus ojos del lugar, el cuerpo de su mayor es tan impresionante...

..

-¿terminaste?

Yamasaki se percata y no se ofende, todo lo contrario, lo preocupa más...

-ah... no

Así que antes de que continúe quita su mano y se levanta de una vez de allí. Nota que Momo aun esta sonrojado, suspira cansado y se dispone mejor en retirarse, por su puesto siendo perseguido.

Últimamente la idea de acostumbrarse a esa sensación es aterradora pero es lo que se le cruza por la cabeza, es el primer estorbo que tiene en su vida.

…Recuerda su vida tranquila y pasiva…

En esos momentos la añora.

.

-sempai tiene que ir a una cita con su doctor, me dijeron las enfermeras, no es que haya ido al hospital a revisar desde cuando no ha ido…

Lo mira de reojo mientras camina con sus manos en los bolcillos.

Se supone que en la vida recibes lo que das...

.

-también vi en internet que las proteínas son buenas para que su cuerpo lastimado se fortalezca...

.

Pero él nunca ha sido tan metiche ni molesto, con Rin hasta le daba espacio demás...

.

-por eso yo mismo prepare esto...

El pequeño se adelanta y se coloca a su frente para mostrarle una caja de almuerzo, lo mira con un cierto destello en sus ojos, perdido, como si realmente estuviera hipnotizado.

No entiende nada...

Lo observa por ultima vez y lo ignora yéndose por otro lado, esquivándolo, siendo frio y cortante.

Claro que quiere ver el rostro del Mikoshiba, quiere ver su lamento pero si lo hace no lograra quitárselo de encima.

Lo normal seria dejarlo ahí, no voltear a verlo, eso seria su estado natural...

.

Pero en su cabeza siente una molestia, algo extraño que lo ínsita a querer verlo, detiene su paso.

Jura que lamentara todo eso...

Cuando gira su vista se percata de la distancia que ha sacado ventaja y de aquel chico que ni siquiera lo ve, toda su atención yace en aquella caja de bento que mantiene sujeta.

Como lo predijo, luce deplorable.

Usualmente no le presta mucha atención a esas cosas pero casualmente sus ojos se posaron en las manos del pequeño y todo se arruino.

…

Es así como se encamina apresurado y le arrebata la caja sin decir nada, llevándosela consigo y claro, sorprendiéndolo por completo.

Pero...

.

-ojala le agrade sempai!

¿Cómo iba a rechazar aquella comida teniendo en cuenta que el chico traía las manos llenas de curitas y una que otra herida mal cubierta?

Todo indicaba que al pequeño se le había ocurrido hacer una acción que la mayoría de las chicas hacían por sus prospectos.

Y ahora tener que llevar ese objeto a su clase...

…

…

-¿y eso?

Por supuesto que Rin se daría cuenta, como no hacerlo si no suele comer esa clase de almuerzo.

Solo toma asiento y coloca la caja bajo su pupitre.

-nada importante

Y así no insiste, se limita a observarlo.

.

-sobre lo del otro día... creo que exagere Sousuke

Se había olvidado que tenía algo de tiempo desde que hablaba con Rin, compartían la misma habitación y se suponía que debían estar en contacto constantemente.

Sin embargo las cosas cambiaron tanto desde la última vez que discutieron, ya no se veían mucho y ello porque evitaba que ambos se toparan.

.

-ya no importa, no te preocupes Rin

Su molestia y algo de tristeza que había obtenido del pelirrojo curiosamente habían quedado atrás.

Y la razón debía confesar y admitir se debía al pequeño Mikoshiba.

.

-si, yo se que serás bueno en lo que tu quieras, así no tenga que ser el nado

Rin esta apenado y quiere ayudarlo eso lo sabe, por eso esa clase de contestación, conoce a su mejor amigo.

Pero nada quita el hecho de que su enojo nazca al ver como éste se ha dado por vencido en querer convencerlo en seguir con su sueño de ser nadador olímpico como él.

Ya se lo había dicho, que sería imposible así que debiera comprender esa respuesta.

-si

Es inevitable, aun cuando ha quedado claro que Rin no será nada más que su amigo, él aun lo aprecia y por ello esa clase de nostalgia.

Y no va hacer nada más, no al saber que el pelirrojo ya esta más que apartado.

El hecho queda ahí, el tiempo transcurre y cuando se percata, la hora del almuerzo ha llegado.

Rin quiere acompañarlo a comer pero él lo rechaza al irse solo hacia los balcones.

.

Lleva consigo aquella caja.

Al empujar las puertas para adentrarse, el fresco aire lo recibe y el sol lo ilumina obstaculizando su vista.

No fue buena decisión tomar aquel bento...

Cuando lo abre se da cuenta lo que sospechaba.

Encuentra una nota y no duda en leerla

.

"Las vitaminas y proteínas son ideales para su mejora, sempai coma y piense que mañana será más fuerte"

.

Y en su pecho comienza a crecer algo extraño, sus labios recuerdan...

…

A los pequeños y suaves de Momo.

-¿Qué hice?

Mira hacia el cielo y piensa en como fue que paso todo eso.

En como aquella comida capturo su completa atracción, en como su frio y duro corazón sintió calor por primera vez desde hace mucho.

* * *

**Holis! Muchas Gracias por sus reviews! Inna! Lilup! oh! mi nuevaa lectora! xD**

**Me hacen muy feliz!**

**Al principio la idea de escribir y publicar sin importarme si comentan o no me daba igual! xD No me detendría, continuaría escribiendo de todos modos, pero que tenga un par de chicas muy emocionadas y fans de este fic tannn loco xD ME ENCANTA!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**espero no defraudarlas xD tengo escritos más caps y pues ya los estare subiendo.**

**Yo quería terminar pronto pero pues me salieron más caps! ajaja xD**

**Me pasa cuando me emociono, bien amm... algo de paciencia por el lemmon xD**

**Pero ya me las ideare para que dicho encuentro sea de su agrado!**


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Tres huevos o dos?

Repetía mientras leía aquella receta que la revista le indicaba y ahora estaba en caos por no captar bien las instrucciones.

Cocinar era un embrollo y en definitiva el era un asco en ello.

Sin embargo...

-Bien...

Había una enorme razón que lo impulsaba.

-Volveré a empezar

Suerte que tenía ingredientes demás que sino estaría en líos, sabía que no debía desperdiciar pero por eso el pagaba por todo ello y en serio que no le había dolido el codo, impresionante al reconocerse el mismo como un tacaño.

Todo era para agradar a Sousuke Yamasaki, su sorprendentemente primer amor.

Y claro que había dado vueltas en el asunto, pensarlo seriamente y cuestionarse una y otra vez para que después fuera el propio chico que se lo demostrara...

Era impulsivo e hiperactivo, podía ser un desastre en toda su persona pero en definitiva esa es la primera vez que reconoce y valora una prioridad, posee entonces la necesidad de ser querido y apreciado de la misma manera en la que él lo hace.

Y he lo ahí, sonriendo mientras cocina otro platillo fallido y no le importa en lo mas mínimo ya que lo volverá a repetir cuantas veces pueda y claro su bolcillo de.

...

-¿Estás muy ocupado Momo-kun?

Aichiro se preocupa en vez de entusiasmarse, verlo tan animado...

Que este haciendo su tarea y estudiando...

¿Qué era todo eso?

Ya llevaba días así y claro se había en contentado sin embargo verlo constante...

-Más o menos sempai... estoy queriendo entender algunas cosas...

No quería que algo malo sucediera y después tener que verlo mal.

Porque normalmente así ocurría, el pequeño Mikoshiba era un puño de emociones.

La última vez que lo vio tan apurado con sus estudios termino con un enorme resfriado, era evidente que el chico debía tomársela liviano por su propio bien.

-Por cierto Nitori-sempai ¿Qué opina de las tortillas de huevo en un bento para un nadador?

Parpadea confuso y tarda en procesar la pregunta. Recién ha llegado a la habitación así que con semejante conversación no se ha podido poner cómodo.

-Ah... hay que regular las proteínas, no está bien excederse.

Momo lo mira atento y se mantiene sujetando su libreta, escribiendo apresurado como si fuese lo más importante para él.

-Incluir verduras es también buena elección

Sonríe y continúa escribiendo.

No le queda de otra más que reír nervioso y arreglárselas para saber que es lo que sucede.

-¿Por qué la pregunta Momo-kun?

Decide colocar sus cosas en su lugar y tomar asiento en su cama, todo indicaría una interesante platica.

Momo sonríe y ríe aún animado, una vez aclarado su duda cierra su cuadernillo y mantiene su mirada en él, sus mejillas enrojecen.

¿Qué es todo eso?

-es para yamasaki-sempai, le preparo sus almuerzos

La respuesta es sincera y poco pensada, literal y osada.

Y no puede ni siquiera cavilarlo, tiene que transcurrir siquiera diez segundos para ser más precisos.

-ah... ya veo

Intenta sonar normal y para nada sorprendido.

Después de todo ya se lo había imaginado.

-Dime Nitori-sempai, ¿Qué tipo de personas crees que son del agrado de yamasaki-sempai?

Y ahora esa pregunta que normalmente hacían las chicas lo coloca en un peligroso ambiente.

Si no mal recuerda ese semblante se trata de algo comprometedor, Momotaro Mikoshiba, su kohai...

-ah...

Esta completamente perdido por Sousuke Yamasaki.

Lo sabe, esta más que claro y lo impresiona demasiado.

-bueno...

La sonrisa de Momo se hace cada vez más grande y por su parte el calor se presenta, comienza a sudar y eso que el clima no lo amerita.

Ha hecho algo de frio los últimos días por lo que deben estar abrigados, no pensaba caer en aquella incomoda situación.

-creo que alguien como Rin-sempai

Y tampoco estaba en sus cinco sentidos, él no es muy bueno pensando en lo que hablara de todas maneras.

Entonces es normal obtener un cambio drástico de semblante, como detener aquella resplandeciente sonrisa para transformarla en un gesto curioso, con sus ojos entre cerrados, sus cejas un poco fruncidas y sus mejillas infladas.

-¿Como el capitán Rin?

Pregunta con cierta pisca de enfado, sumamente interesado y por lo que nota, siendo un ignorante en la temática.

Porque la respuesta es obvia.

-bueno Rin-sempai y yamasaki-sempai han sido amigos desde niños, crecieron juntos y siempre están juntos.

Momo vuelve a cambiar su gesto, ahora esta preocupado por dicha información.

¿Rin?

Era imposible siquiera intentar ser como el capitán del equipo, porque a parte de serlo, era un chico sumamente genial en todos los aspectos, después de todo era el segundo después de Sousuke Yamasaki, para él específicamente.

Y no conocía a su superior tanto como el Matsuoka.

Encorva sus hombros y recarga su barbilla en aquel escritorio, dada por terminada aquella charla.

¿Por qué no se lo había imaginado antes?

Como Nitori lo había predicho, el pequeño momo se vino abajo, sin siquiera poder terminar con sus deberes escolares.

-ah, yo lo digo porque como son muy amigos...

Así que opta por enmendar su error y a poner excusas que reza por que sean funcionales.

Pero momo ni se inmuta en prestarle atención, fija su mirada en aquel portalápiz que tiene su frente en intento de perderse en el, cayendo en decepción al darse cuenta de no cumplir expectativas de tan grande talla.

-Y son solo eso, además Rin-sempai ya esta saliendo con Nanase-san, Yamasaki-sempai esta más que enterado y no le molesta

Habla muy apresurado su pequeño sempai para enmendar su error, incluso poniéndole un toque de entusiasmo para recuperarlo, entonces lo mira de reojo y su interés nace al volver a la temática.

-¿Nanase-san y el capitán Rin?

La sorpresa le cae como balde de agua, no había pensado en esa clase de relación, no creía...

Y extrañamente sintió alivio, no solo porque ya estaba alejado de su mayor sino que el capitán del equipo, un chico tan genial y viril tiene una relación con alguien de su mismo sexo, es decir esta enamorado de un chico así como él y eso lo conforta.

La conversación termina no yendo más lejos, un simple "gracias" lleno de entusiasmo pone de buenas a ambos chicos, dando por terminado todo y claro concluyendo con el enamoramiento del pequeño Mikoshiba.

...

Cada día que transcurre es agradable, por supuesto no hay ningún síntoma de avance, es decir Yamasaki es duro de matar por así decirlo.

Pero nada quita el hecho de sentirse feliz de poder estar a lado de su sempai, porque al parecer no lo evita y cada que el le da una caja de almuerzo él la recibe.

También recibe quejas sobre su inexperiencia y sobre su molesta forma de hablar.

Pero aunque sean minutos agradece estar con él.

Y el quiere, anhela...

Probar de nuevo sus labios.

-¿Qué tanto miras?

Sousuke lo descifra aun sin mirarlo de frente, mantiene su vista en aquella caja de comida, y es que quien no se daría cuenta si es tan insistente y obvio.

-nada

Contesta al instante subiéndole los colores a la cabeza. No quiere que lo descubra, no cree ser capaz de pedirle otro beso, es lo único que lo haría estallar de la vergüenza.

Ante ello su mayor suspira cansado y le devuelve la caja que ha terminado de consumir, se detiene un rato mirando al cielo y es así como aprovecha para admirarlo.

Su corazón palpita en ritmo, en armonía, se siente tan bien...

-Mikoshiba es mejor que lo dejes

Habla sereno y sin enfado, sin mirarlo de frente, seguro al intentar sonar lo más reflexivo y es así como baja de inmediato de aquella nube en la que usualmente se monta cuando lo ve.

Sus cejas se arquean, sus pupilas se dilatan, su frente se arruga al querer contener su pena y Sousuke no lo ayuda al voltear a verlo a la cara.

-no es tu culpa

Aprieta sus puños y agacha su mirada.

-yo aun no lo he dado todo sempai

Aun cuando escuche eso de su parte, no puede darse por vencido, no puede dejarlo ahí, porque ¿Qué haría con todo ese amor? Tampoco es de los que se rinden fácilmente, su naturaleza optimista que a los ojos de Sousuke era terca lo puede demostrar.

Y por supuesto que su respuesta coloca a su mayor aun más en la desesperación y ello lo desconoce.

-las verduras están mal cocidas

Después de un rato de silencio las palabras quejumbrosas y críticas de su superior reponen el ambiente y relajan la tensión. En el lenguaje que siempre manejaban significaba aceptación y resignación si el orden comienza primero por el más joven.

-si, disculpe

-hm

Avisa su mayor levantándose del suelo, sacudiendo sus ropas, indicando su despedida y lo imita parándose de un salto.

Después de una semana, continua recibiendo la misma respuesta, ver la espalda de Sousuke saliendo de aquella alcoba.

-sempai...

Lo detiene, porque el quiere, tiene tantas ganas...

Y cuando lo observa para buscar su objeción, no le queda de otra más que sonreírle y despedirlo con un "Que le vaya bien"

Tiene unas fuertes ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo.

Él aún tiene ánimos e ímpetu pero...

¿Qué más debía hacer para ser correspondido?

Era demasiado insistente, lo veía a diario, hablaba de todo lo que podía con él y aunque no recibía respuesta alguna, Sousuke era demasiado detallista al prestarle por lo menos atención o bien darle el avionazo.

La cuestión era ¿Cómo hacer? ...

¿Cómo hacer para que Sousuke cayera enamorado?

.

Y he lo ahí lleno de revistas y libros con temática de relaciones y amor...

Noviazgos, tips para ser el mejor novio...

Ah...

Y pensar que no le gustaba leer ni siquiera un poco.

Aunque...

Ahora que se daba cuenta, seria imposible hacer caso a notas editoriales cuyo mensaje iba dirigido a chicas jóvenes.

Subraya y recalca "chicas", "mujeres".

-ah...

Sentado en el suelo con pijamas, antes de ir a dormir, se da cuenta que todo lo que ha hecho ha sido un fracaso...

-¡ah!

Grita agobiado en aquella habitación, rodando de un lado a otro, se enreda los cabellos por sus dedos, jalándoselos, torturándose por su propia cuenta ocasionando la entrada próxima de su hermano mayor quien pregunta el porque de tanto alboroto.

Todo fue una perdida de tiempo...

Su hermano grita eufórico y así como luz de esperanza, a su mente llega la imagen del capitán Matsuoka y Haruka Nanase.

Deteniendo su acción, mirando a su hermano con detenimiento y colocándolo en un estado de preocupación por su actitud

Si lograba verlos, su manera de interactuar, de estar juntos...

Tendría una idea más clara del asunto...


	9. Chapter 9

**okey...**

**ADVERTENCIA! XD**

**Despues de los reviews que lei pues... xD ojalaa no les de cancer en los ojos!**

**:c mil perdones y disculpas! el cap ya lo tenia escrito y lo altere al grado que no choque en demasia :S**

**RinHaru es una de mis OTP xD ajajaj la primera de todas...**

**pero igual me gustan otras, yo quisiese si se pudiese un AllxAll!**

**xD**

**Mi error el haber involucrado una parejaa xD no lo volvere hacer!**

**Y como rencompensa prometo actualizar pronto el siguiente cap que igual alterare y así no dejarles un mal sabor de boca.**

**.**

* * *

Intentar aprender pero más bien comprender la temática del amor era tan complicado que sería imposible querer practicarlo, al menos así lo creía Momotaro.

Y como no entenderlo cuando tiene a su frente a sus supuestos ejemplos a seguir y no hacen nada más que discutir.

.

Por supuesto que había iniciado desde temprano con la persecución, en un día libre que los estudiantes tenían se enteró de que el capitán Matsuoka iría a su casa y la curiosidad creció cuando casualmente escuchó que tendría una cita, dicha conversación la tuvo con uno de sus compañeros de equipo quien cuestiono su vida personal.

Todos estarían asombrados a excepción de Sousuke Yamasaki y concluirían que Rin Matsuoka era todo un galán.

.

Por su parte a las 8 en punto de la mañana se encontraba en las afueras de la casa del Matsuoka, vistiendo con ropas oscuras, gafas solares y una gorra negra que encontró entre sus cosas, queriendo pasar por desapercibido, ignorando que era el blanco perfecto de atención para todos los que pasaban por las calles.

El Mikoshiba menor representaba una completa decepción como interprete de espía.

Tenía pensado esperar el tiempo que fuese suficiente por eso no considero que a solo media hora después el capitán saliera de su entorno.

.

.

Debía admitir, su sempai era todo un top model pues la ropa que llevaba puestas ayudaba a acentuar su atractivo físico, detallando el estilo único y fresco que solo el podía mostrar.

Sin duda su sempai era el mejor en las tendencias de la moda.

Cuando siguió sus pasos intentando ser sigiloso, se percato que el pelirrojo se dirigía específicamente al parque central de la ciudad, con semblante sereno tomaría asiento en el borde de una de las fuentes y comenzaría su espera.

El tendría ciertas complicaciones en encontrar donde esconderse, al final los arbustos resultarían de mucha ayuda.

.

Creía que el pelirrojo estaba siendo demasiado exagerado por estar allí en horas tan tempranas pero más se impresiono cuando su cita llego a solo un par de minutos después.

.

-pensé que ibas a llegar mas tarde Haru

El semblante del Matsuoka cambiaba radicalmente, su rostro se reanimaba, lucia destellante, ciertamente no podía describir con detalles aquella expresión tan radiante.

-pensé que llegarías más temprano como siempre

Y el joven Nanase no se quedaba atrás, lucía diferente, no se trataba de aquel semblante usual que poseía como era observarlo pasivo y poco interesado.

A pesar de no ser tan expresivo, una sonrisa aunque fuera ligera era perfecta para definir al chico como feliz.

"Vaya"

Representaban la pareja ideal, así lo creería.

-no todo lo que hacemos debe ser competencia ¿Sabes?

-solo no quería que pasaras mucho tiempo esperando

Era curioso porque resultaban ser compatibles a pesar de sus apariencias.

Cuando vio como tomaban camino, los siguió por donde iban, desde los puestos artesanales que visitaban donde Rin le compro una pulsera roja con un tiburón hasta donde compraron takoyakis para almorzar.

El recorrido fue lento y sereno, cada detalle lo anotaba en su pequeña libreta, todo le parecía romántico y especial, más si ambos lo disfrutaban y de eso no le cupo duda.

El día lucia fascinante, digno para una cita.

Al Matsuoka le fascinaba tomarse fotos cada que hacían algo y ello incomodaba al joven Nanase que difícilmente sonreía a la cámara, por supuesto hacia reír al pelirrojo y eso amenizaba mas su situación.

Era perfecto.

De algún modo le hacía añorar querer estar en sus lugares, estar así de cerca con Sousuke…

.

Fue una pequeña reacción que lo intereso todavía más, como ver al Nanase intentar tomarlo de la mano, sus ojos no podían quitar de vista aquel gesto.

Sin embargo el Matsuoka no hacía por entrelazarlas, quizás ese era un detalle que debieron considerar…

.

Después de un largo recorrido la siguiente elección fue una tienda de música, bastante peculiar y fascinante.

El era un fan de una banda de rock, así que cuando entro se perdió entre los discos, basto que se diera cuenta que estaba a escasos metros de ellos para que volviera a su papel y retomara la compostura.

Cuando se agacho para esconderse entre los stands, que por cierto asusto a un par de chicas por su imprudencia, Vio como Rin busco un par de discos y le paso los auriculares a su pareja para que ambos escucharan, eso era genial a los ojos de su persona, cada acción de ambos solo le hacia recordar lo inmaduro que era, más aún si toma en cuenta que lleva en sus manos el disco de su música preferida y los mira como niño maravillado.

.

Rin le sonreía a Haru cada que podía y lo miraba cuando seguramente la letra de la música se la dedicaba, a su vez las mejillas del azabache tomaban un suave tono rosa y evadía su rostro.

Terminando aquella visita y yendo a otro sitio suponía un restaurant, de nuevo vio como el Nanase quiso tomar su mano, el ambiente lo ameritaba eso era bastante evidente, pero cuando Rin lo sintió, sin siquiera verlo instintivamente metió su mano a uno de sus bolcillos y ello impresiono tanto a él como a Nanase.

¿Qué había sido eso?

.

Por eso cuando estaban en una mesa y cabe destacar el a una mesa de distancia no pudo evitar no escuchar lo que ocurría.

Intentaba cubrir su rostro con aquel libreto de menús que apuradamente le servía de ayuda, los señores de sus rededores murmuraban entre ellos, extrañados e incluso algo insultados, como no toparse con aquella gente si el lugar era algo lujoso y no iba con prendas adecuadas.

Antes hasta lo habían detenido para cuestionar su identidad.

Bueno lo de menos era prestarle atención a ello…

-no tienes que pedir mariscos tu también, se que no son de tu agrado

Hablo su superior Nanase mientras lo observaba no muy efusivo, intentaba parar la oreja a pesar de tantos murmullos.

No debía perder detalle.

-esta bien, el restaurant es especialista en eso así que no hay problema

Y eso era evidente, cuando leyó la cartilla se sorprendió que la mayoría de platillos fueran de pescados y mariscos.

Se encargaría de pedir solo un vaso con agua.

-si tu quieres carne, pide carne yo no te detendré

No creería que después de que le negaran el vaso, ambos chicos ya hubiesen iniciado una disputa.

Para que el mesero lo dejara en paz opto por pedir el platillo que más le llamo la atención del menú, empujando a un lado al pobre empleado que se fue de allí con una mirada fulminante que ignoro por completo.

-quiero comer lo mismo que tú, no hay problema

-no hace falta que lo hagas por mi

-es mi decisión

-pues decide otra cosa

Y sorprendentemente todo había dado un giro, colocando a ambos chicos en una situación tensa.

-¿Qué sucede Haru? ¿Tienes algún problema?

-nada en particular

-puedes decírmelo ¿Sabes? No puedo adivinar que pasa por tu cabeza.

Sería ese el tiro de gracia para todos, al final acabarían por comer sin hablar, él pagando una tremenda cuenta por una langosta que aseguro no habérsela comido para que no se la cobraran y ellos yéndose de allí juntos pero sumamente lejanos.

Y ahora ya no comprendía nada.

¿Por qué de repente ocurría eso?

Entonces ¿No eran compatibles?

No pudiendo alegar más sobre el asunto de la langosta, pagó desanimado y continuó con la persecución.

Aunque con aquel ambiente ya ni siquiera sabía si continuar siguiéndolos, a esas alturas lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza seria una tristeza enorme por su inversión tan innecesaria y una clase de rompimiento con aquellos chicos.

Aún así…

Helo allí, aun a sus espaldas, en un acuario donde ambos estaban muy separados y distanciados

Pasaron minutos de decisión y al final quiso permanecer a escondidas del Nanase.

.

El lugar era genial, los acuarios siempre fueron de su gusto, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro para no ensimismarse y volteo a ver al Nanase.

Se notaba realmente triste...

La mirada azulina del azabache estaba completamente dirigida hacia los delfines, lentamente la gente se fue retirando y creyó solo los dos estaban allí.

Él tenía la idea del porque de su actitud, ¿Por qué el capitán Rin no lo notaba?

Era tan sorprendente ver aquel chico siendo tan sentimental, no sabía si la mayoría lograba darse cuenta de ese hecho pero para él era algo curioso.

.

.

Cuando pensó que media hora más pasaría la sorpresa creció más cuando cierto pelirrojo llego agitado hacia ellos y como pudo se oculto de ambos, atrás de un bote de basura y suerte que estaba algo oscuro y que toda la atención del capitán era hacia su pareja.

Se abrazo a sus piernas y permaneció inmóvil para que no lo descubrieran.

-Haru... no quiero estar así contigo

El pelirrojo sonaría agitado como si hubiera corrido desde muy lejos y para ser exactos desde el estanque de tiburones que quedaba a muchos metros de distancia.

-Rin...

-no puedo permitirme otro error

Con todo ese ajetreo, su curiosidad aumento hasta el punto de querer asomarse y husmear con más detalle.

Al hacerlo vio como su capitán estaba hecho un caos con tanta desesperación, su rostro transmitía arrepentimiento.

-no quiero pelear más contigo

Era como si Rin dejara atrás todo, para tragarse su orgullo y regresar con intenciones de ser doblegado.

Vio como se acerco a tan corta distancia para encararlo, estremeciendo al Nanase quien no podía evadir su mirada.

-yo tampoco Rin, no quiero pelear

El Matsuoka entonces sonreiría entusiasmado y ello lo conmovería hasta el punto de moverse de su lugar y hacer algo de ruido por casi tropezarse.

Le alivio enterarse que no fue percibido animándolo a querer continuar con su espionaje.

-se que no soy bueno reconociendo que hago mal, porque no puedo adivinarte...

No iba pensar que ese seria un golpe de orgullo para Haruka quien no pasaría por desapercibido aquel comentario que fácilmente lo regreso al enfado.

-siempre me dices eso, " no te puedo adivinar" pero siempre te he dicho lo que me gusta y me disgusta, porque se que es un gran obstáculo para ambos y esto no es cuestión de adivinar si es algo tan obvio.

La sabiduría entonces en aquella relación recaería en aquel azabache y de eso no le cabría duda.

No al ver aquel semblante tan maduro,

-pero, no logro darme cuenta Haru...

Y Rin sería el más lento de aquella relación.

Nunca pensó que sería así la situación más si recordaba que se trataba del capitán fuerte y audaz del Samezuka.

-ah...

Haruka suspiraría agotado y decidiría acabar con eso.

-tu mano...

Sus mejillas se encenderían suavemente y su mirada se perdería en el suelo con tal de no hacerlo notar.

Él por su parte esperaría en cuclillas, intentando no ser descubierto por su respirar desenfrenado ante tanta conmoción.

-no me la diste cuando quise tomarla

Y eso apenaría a cualquiera que lo escuchara, así que era evidente que él aún escondido y Rin estuvieran rojos como un tomate.

¿Quien diría que Haruka Nanase pudiera ser tan lindo?

-¿Era eso?

Y su capitán estaba que no se la creía, con una mueca en su boca y una de su ceja levantada.

-se que es una simpleza

Hablo Nanase con algo de tristeza en su tono, todo ello era un gran drama y ni siquiera sabía si seria bueno tomar notas.

Pero algo era seguro por nada de nada se iría de allí, sin ver los resultados.

-no, no lo es

El pelirrojo se repondría y retomaría su postura

-todo lo que es importante para ti también lo es para mi

Sostendría entonces su mano para entrelazarla con la suya y después tomaría la otra para posarla en su pecho.

-pero mis manos sudan cuando estoy cerca de ti

Haría sonrojar demás al ojiazul y claro colocarlo realmente nervioso.

-pensé que era algo que te desagradaría, las manos sudadas...

Sonríe el Matsuoka con cierta gracia y ello empeora más la vergüenza del azabache.

-eso no me importa

De nuevo dirigiría su vista a otro sitio que no se tratara de sus ojos y eso lo comprendía el pequeño Mikoshiba pues en su lugar saldría corriendo.

-que bueno... porque tampoco te dije que si sostengo tu mano, con tan solo rosarla...

Rin tomaría de su mentón obligándolo a mirarlo.

-me dan unas ganas de querer comerte

Ah...

Y hasta el corazón de Momo saltaría de brinco por tan provocativas palabras.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser así de cursi?

Pregunta el Nanase aun con sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos vidriosos de deseo.

-algo así

Soltaría el pelirrojo entre risas acercándose hasta sus labios, robándole el beso que el Nanase ansiaba.

Y todo fue tan...

.

Mágico.

.

Se llevaría a casa el mejor material para poder practicar con Sousuke y estaría más que comprobado que no fallaría.

Por otro lado ver como ambos chicos se comían a besos calentaría a cualquiera que los viera y tenía una tremenda suerte de estar ahí...

Y algo le decía que debía retirarse ya.

Sigilosamente se levantaría de su lugar y se iría corriendo...

-¿Momo?

Pero seria imposible que eso ocurriera sin pasar por desapercibido.

Voltearía a verlos en completa palidez y curiosamente se encontraría con ambos entrelazados de las manos.

-ah...

Entonces Haruka al darse cuenta querría zafarse de él, siendo por sorpresa detenido en el intento.

-¡Rin-sempai! Que coincidencia... yo pasaba por aquí... vine con unos amigos y ya me están esperando... ¡Nos vemos!

No se le ocurrió nada más, solo huyo como pudo...

Ese había sido un día completamente loco.

La pregunta sería...

¿En verdad le resultaría útil aquel material?

* * *

**Advertencias para el proximo cap...**

**xD Mucho Drama!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh parece que me adelante a los hechos xD**

**Bueno este cap es el incio del drama!**

**Disculpen la demora**

* * *

8:00pm bandeja vacía

8:05pm bandeja vacía

8:10pm bandeja vacía

8:15pm bandeja vacía

Coloca el dispositivo en el mueble junto a su cama y reincorpora su atención en aquel libro que tiene entre sus manos.

Transcurren un par de segundos y escucha el vibrar del teléfono.

Sus ojos parpadean y de inmediato lo toma para averiguar

"Mensaje de Rin"

Suelta un suspiro cargado de decepción, no se inmuta siquiera en leerlo.

Su mirada se pierde un rato en busca de explicaciones.

¿Por que Momo no le ha llamado o texteado?

Pensando dos veces se decide en abrir el mensaje de Rin.

_"Sousuke no llegare temprano a los dormitorios, lo siento, por favor cúbreme"_

Grave error abrir aquel aviso, ahora tendría que meterse en problemas solo porque su querido amigo se quedo en casa de su novio para hacer quien sabe que toda la noche...

"Ese idiota..."

Avienta a un lado el celular y cierra el libro algo exhausto de habérselo leído casi al completo.

Estira sus brazos y mueve con cuidado su hombro intentando disminuir la tensión.

Al menos alguien tenía diversión porque por su parte nunca había sentido tanta aburrición, ya se había hartado de leer tanto para las pruebas de mañana.

Al parecer al hiperactivo de su kohai no se le ocurría hacer acto de presencia con algún mensaje estúpido de buenas noches o informes detallados de lo que haría.

-Tch

De todas formas no era su problema...

Se levanta de ahí avisando su siguiente acción rumbo al baño.

.

No lo era...

De ninguna manera ese chiquillo lo pondría a pensar.

"-sempai"

E Imaginar la enorme sonrisa de esa nutria no ayudaba en nada.

Se detiene en seco, tomando el filo de la puerta para recargarse.

¿Qué ocurría?

.

No era adecuado caer en la conclusión, Momo era demasiado niño e infantil, era un error obsoleto.

Ah...

¿A quién engañaba?

No podía quitarse de encima el gesto intenso que le dedicaba mientras lo veía.

Sus ojos brillantes, su enorme sonrisa, sus mejillas coloradas...

.

¿En verdad la necesidad de amar y ser amado era tan indispensable?

La respuesta fluye cuando el mismo sonido de su teléfono lo despierta de aquel trance y no se lo piensa al atender de inmediato.

_"Sempai que tenga buenas noches"_

Y nunca había encontrado tanta tranquilidad en leer el remitente, decidiendo por fin entrar a la bañera.

...

-ne Sousuke se ve que no dormiste nada

La voz de Rin en ocasiones puede ser molesta, sus oídos palpitan al encontrarlo irritante.

Sus ojos pesan y sus nervios están al punto.

También se pregunta como su amigo puede estar más fresco que una lechuga, aunque los motivos sean más que obvios, su cara esta restregada de total satisfacción, no quiere ni imaginarse como estará la del Nanase.

No tiene pensado en responderle, hacerlo seria como recordar su frustrante pesadilla que tuvo, aquella donde Momo lo llenaba de un sin fin de atenciones y detalles, hostigándolo hasta el punto de encontrarse con cientos de nutrias, todas encima de el, atosigándolo...

Era una razón perfecta para recordar el porque no ceder ante el pequeño kohai.

.

.

El día sería eterno, así lo pensaba, con cajas de almuerzo mal hechas, charlas llenas de acontecimientos tontos, risas y sonrisas grandes...

Sería cansado así lo predisponía.

Entonces ¿Por qué estaba solo en la azotea?

Su mirada se pierde en aquel azulino cielo pero su cuerpo esta tenso.

La paz que anhelaba, la que tanto esperaba no ha llegado.

-al fin te encuentro, Sousuke si que te pierdes

Escuchar una voz poco esperada lo decepciona y ni siquiera porque se trata de la presencia de su mejor amigo.

Rin le pasa una lata de gaseosa y el la acepta agradecido, sin voltear a verlo permanece allí sentado.

Ensimismado en su pensamiento sobre el porque de la tardanza de Momo.

-haz estado muy raro, me preocupas

El pelirrojo toma asiento a su lado en intento de hacerle compañía, en ocasiones viéndolo de reojo, aquello le huele a una charla poco requerida.

Toma un sorbo de la lata y espera.

-¿Es por lo de tu hombro?

Es curioso, demasiado cuando esta a lado de la persona a quien más quiere y aprecia.

Por quien esta ahí en esa escuela.

Y no siente nada.

No tiene idea de como es que ha llegado a esa situación de pensar en eso...

-Sousuke yo se que aun quieres ser nadador por eso...

No se inmuta en prestar atención y solo le ocurre hacer una cosa, algo que siempre quiso hacer y su temor lo frenaba, temor que ahora se había desvanecido y quiere entender el porque.

Por ello no se sorprende que Rin lo mire con asombro e incertidumbre al robarle un beso.

Donde ambos se observan y el se atreve a lamer sus labios intensificando algo que impide dure mas de cinco segundos, esperando todo, un golpe, una bofetada, un empujón pero en vez de eso unos ojos zafiro lo observan confusos.

Creía que seria suficiente para que Rin se fuese de allí.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Su voz suena seria, coloca la situación incomoda y aún así se mantiene al borde en espera de algún reproche o daño físico.

El semblante de su amigo titubea y no le queda de otra más que prestarle atención, ha besado a su amor platónico y no fue tan grandioso como esperaba.

-no te callabas

Responde natural y sereno.

En realidad sus labios si son suaves y refinados serian suculentos para quien quisiera probarlos.

Sin embargo algo cambio y ello lo confunde, no se siente orgulloso para nada pero debe admitir ciertos cambios.

-Sousuke... tu sabes que Haru y yo...

-no te preocupes Rin...

Detiene aquel sermón que seguro soltara, se levanta de ahí y le tiende la mano para ayudarlo, el toque que dan para retomar las clases a sonado y de nada servirá permanecer mas tiempo juntos.

Su amigo lo entiende así que deja todo atrás y atiende a su ayuda.

Había un hecho que comprobó...

Ya no amaba a Rin y era inevitablemente por el pequeño Mikoshiba y la misma naturaleza humana que lo incita en abandonar el vuelo y dejar que las cosas tomen su propio rumbo.

Y no cree en que deba apresurar su situación sentimental así que no habrá necesidad de ser acelerados en aquel sentimiento que con cierto golpe de orgullo comparte con la pequeña nutria.

No cree estar listo y no quiere estarlo...

.

Jamás se habría imaginado que al girar la perilla con su mano, todo daría un giro.

-Momo...

Al ver al mismo Momo tras las puertas con ojos llorosos y lagrimas incontenibles.

Tampoco pensaría en nombrarlo por su nombre de pila.

Y ahora el dilema empezaría, nunca podría zafarse de lo problemático y dramático que la vida le ofrecía.


	11. Chapter 11

**UN MILLON DE PERDONDESSS! XD**

**Si hay alguien todavia por acaa! :c**

**De verdad lo siento! se me fue las manoss esto xD**

**entre el trabajo y los deberes no pude ni pegarme un rato a la compu :C lo siento!**

**Como disculpas prometo actualizar pronto! disculpen nuevamente!**

* * *

Lleva algo de tiempo haciendo algunos arreglos a su lista de cosas por hacer con su superior Yamasaki, desde la noche anterior no ha dormido nada y no lo lamenta, solo que borrar y volver anotar las mismas actividades era agotador más porque no puede enfocarse solo en él y no cree que tenga los mismos gustos que el mayor.

Tampoco sabe si le gusta el acuario, los restaurantes marisqueros y las salidas a parques...

Aquellos sitios donde el amor podía revelarse y ello lo comprobaba con la pareja de novios a los que persiguió un día antes.

Quizás debía ser más dedicado y preguntar los lugares indicados, por ello esta allí, a mitad de clases, en la hora de descanso, justo en la puerta de la azotea espiando por azares del destino a Sousuke y Rin quienes no logra comprender que hacen juntos.

Le preocupa que algo malo pase con el de orbes turquesa, escuchar que anda raro últimamente de parte de Rin lo altera, ¿Será que no presto atención más en el? Admite que solo es él quien lleva la plática cuando están los dos solos y que solo habla de él mismo...

Es un egoísta y hasta apenas se da cuenta...

Camina dos pasos hacia atrás y no puede evitar que sus ojos tiemblen y sus pensamientos se revuelvan en creer que todo lo que ha hacho estuvo mal desde el principio.

.

Cuando vuelve su mirada es entonces cuando sus sentidos se agudizan, la figura de Sousuke se acerca fieramente al pelirrojo y arma la escena más impactante, se topa con ambos amigos besándose.

Su estomago se está retorciendo y el corazón le es estrujado, ha bajado su libreta y ahuyentado cualquier pensamiento previo.

Si pudiera ser más concreto todo cae ante sus ojos.

"-Sousuke tu sabes que Haru y yo..."

Y es hasta ahí donde escucha pues sus oídos ensordecen, su vista lentamente se oscurece, escucha eco y no se entera de que el receso ha terminado, que sus ojos han comenzado a sacar esa agua salina y caliente que no logra contener.

.

-¿Momo?

Es nombrado y no tiene idea de como reaccionar, lo han pillado en su acción y desconoce lo que debe hacer.

Así que deja que su intuición actué y por coincidente comience a limpiar sus lagrimas, tragándose su dolor, sintiéndolo como un nudo en su garganta.

-¿Estás bien?

Rin lo toma del hombro y se percata de su preocupación, es la primera vez que siente ganas de golpearlo.

.

.

-ah... si jeje, lo siento sempai

Está riendo tan fuerte como puede pues cree que su voz se ira en cualquier momento.

Cuando observa Sousuke siente como si fuese a ser asesinado, su mayor lo ve con una extraña molestia...

Su corazón da un respingo.

Ya entendía...

-es que falle en algunos exámenes y debo repetir

Lo observan extrañados y solo se le ocurre sostener con fuerza su libreta y salir corriendo de ahí.

.

Entiende que ocurre, ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta?

Sousuke estaba enamorado del capitán Matsuoka, siempre lo estuvo, por ello los constantes rechazos, por ello su constante estadía con el pelirrojo, por ello los entrenamientos que le daba, por el aprecio que Rin tenia hacia el equipo.

Y entonces sería el ultimo en enterarse pues hasta Nitori se lo había insinuado.

Corre tan deprisa que ni siquiera se percata que empuja a quien lo obstaculice. No sabe ni a donde va ni a donde debe ir, todo es un desastre y no se da ni el tiempo para cavilarlo.

Su mirada se pierde, a una distancia considerable al fin siente el suelo al tropezarse y salir rodando hasta uno de los jardines de la academia, probando aquel sabor a hierro ardiente que su boca despide.

Sus manos sienten el pasto y la tierra, no puede levantarse, no tiene fuerzas, por ello permanece allí, lleno de rasguños y golpes, preguntándose que hacer.

Sus brazos rodean sus piernas y entre estas cubre su rostro, ocultándose de aquel frio y cruel exterior.

...

...

...

Después de un largo rato y de llamadas y mensajes provenientes de Nitori donde preguntaba por su paradero y la importancia de su presencia en los entrenamientos, entiende que debe meditar más la situación.

Así que no sale por nada de su habitación donde a penas pudo llegar después de levantarse, hundiéndose en su cama, en aquella almohada donde desea con tanta fuerza olvidar respirar.

Entre sus pensares esta la idea de querer olvidar todo.

Desde el inicio, el principio de todo ello.

.

-Momo-kun

En horas de la noche Nitori lo llama, esta a escasos centímetros de su espalda y solo se le ocurre hundir más su cuerpo en el colchón.

-momo-kun

Insiste su pequeño sempai, tomándolo del hombro, pero él igual es terco, se niega en abrir sus ojos.

* * *

-entonces... dices que lleva días así

Nitori continua frotando sus manos sin parar de caminar en círculos, esta tan nervioso que cree estallara en cualquier momento.

-dos días, ya le explique a sus profesores y hable con Rin-sempai, incluso debí explicarle a Yamasaki-sempai quien quería entrar a nuestra habitación. Invente que esta muy enfermo.

Habla acelerado mientras continua con su acción, ello contagia a su acompañante quien comienza a enfadarse.

-bueno eso se arregla yendo a levantarlo

Entonces da un respingo y asustado se apresura en ir hacia él para detenerlo.

Sostiene su brazo con fuerza y lo mira preocupado

-¡No puedes! ¡Está muy mal, nunca lo vi así!

Chilla angustiado logrando sacar de quicio al mayor.

-¡Por eso! ¡Hay que levantarlo y obligarlo a que continúe con sus actividades! ¡Hay mejores cosas que hacer que estar lamentándose por alguna tontería!

Grita el mayor eufórico y ello coloca en la misma situación al pequeño Aichiro

-¡Por eso esta así! ¡Porque lo obligas y atosigas!

Su rostro se enciende como fosforo sorprendiendo a su acompañante quien asegura podría echar humo de sus orejas de tan enojado que esta.

Se hace para atrás e intenta no reír de encontrarlo adorable.

-ósea que crees que yo soy el problema

Nitori frunce su entrecejo y cruza sus brazos para encararlo.

-No es gracioso Seijirou

Y así consigue un soplido de parte del Mikoshiba mayor rascando su nuca molesto.

-yo solo le recuerdo cuales son sus deberes

-lo obligas

-bueno ya, ya entendí hay que animarlo ¿No es cierto?

Y así es como las cosas pueden funcionar con su pequeño novio, dándole la razón, cediendo a sus comentarios, no era raro si recuerda que siempre ha sido así y por ello están juntos.

En función a lo que acordaron, ambos chicos están en la habitación donde yace el aludido aun durmiendo.

Así que ponen manos a la obra y Seijirou se acerca a el para poder despertarlo.

-¡Momo!

Lo llama a gritos, retumbando incluso las paredes del sitio provocando que Nitori le diera un empujón por su acción, chasquea su lengua y vuelve a tratar.

-Momo~ vamos levanta, te traje postres~

Intenta escucharse cariñoso para no recibir algún otro empujón de su pequeña pareja.

No obteniendo respuesta alguna, voltea a ver a Aichiro y lo mira extrañado, dudoso de que hacer para que responda su hermano, sin embargo por eso esta allí y por eso Nitori lo llamo, así que debe seguir intentando.

-Momo te daré pases para ir a ver tu grupo de rock favorito, los comprare ya mismo ¿Si?

El bulto no hace por moverse y ambos se preocupan.

Si, era la primera vez que veía a su hermano menor en esas condiciones.

.

-¿Nichan?

Aquella voz tan esperada no provenía de aquel cuerpo y al ser sorprendidos el Mikoshiba mayor mueve el bulto para darse cuenta que se trata de un señuelo, ambos giran sus cabezas y se enteran de que el pequeño Momo ha salido del baño recién aseado y los mira extrañado mientras sostiene una toalla en su cabeza.

-¡Momo!

Seijirou lo nombra entusiasmado yendo hasta su persona para frotar su cabeza y despeinar más su cabello, Momo ríe por su osadez y les dedica una sonrisa.

Entonces todo se detiene cuan shock pues ahora no entienden nada.

-¿Momo-kun estás bien?

El primero en hablar es Nitori quien se deslumbra en encontrarlo tan normal.

Momo levanta una ceja suya y ladea su cabeza como respuesta.

-si sempai

Contesta con su típico tono alegre y ambos chicos se miran incrédulos.

-pero... no haz ido a la escuela desde antier

Le recuerda su mayor, aun preocupado.

Seijirou se coloca a su lado en intento de apoyarlo.

-ah, si, me dio algo de gripe jejejej

Ríe avergonzado y les muestra su sonrojo como evidencia de su sinceridad.

Su hermano lo observa confuso cambiando su expresión en segundos volviéndolo a molestar, tomándolo de sus mejillas para pellizcarlas con fuerza.

-¡Nos preocupaste! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte así por una gripa?!

Seijirou ríe a carcajadas, orgulloso de encontrarlo estable y a su vez mira a Aichiro a quien no le parece gracioso nada de eso.

Así pues endereza su cuerpo y tose un poco para cambiar su semblante, colocándose de nuevo a un lado del peli plateado.

-Momo-kun si fue serio, debí hablar con tus maestros y también con Rin-sempai, tuve que mentir porque no me diste razones

Nitori suena serio, reconoce ese tono, está realmente preocupado y quiere saber de la situación, Momo agacha su mirada y antes de dar alguna respuesta observa el suelo e inhala fuertemente.

-de verdad lo siento sempai pero seguro me entiendes me sentía muy mal y no podía ni siquiera levantarme, ¡Yo juro que lo compensare!

Y Nitori no sabe que hacer, aunque no cree que sea conveniente seguir indagando la causa de su supuesto resfriado, puede leer en los ojos de Momo que no quiere tocar el tema.

Ahora lo ve muy bien, con algunas ojeras y un gesto cansado que intenta ocultar con su sonrisa enorme que les dedica pero en general no esta tan mal y puede entonces tranquilizarse

-de acuerdo, entonces debes hacer tus deberes y ponerte al corriente con tus materias

Dando por terminada la discusión los hermanos Mikoshiba sonríen aliviados.

…

…

-¡Momo te traje unos dulces!

"Son tan iguales"

Piensa Ai mientras los observa.

-¡¿De verdad?! Wa~~ ¡gracias nichan!

Sabe que algo anda mal con el más chico, sin embargo reconoce su esfuerzo por querer seguir adelante.

-y te iba a dar pases para ir el sábado al concierto de rock que tanto te gusta

-¡Wa! ¡Nichan estas muy generoso!

Le alegra ver que al fin Seijirou volviera a ser más gentil con su hermano pequeño porque al parecer ello ayudaba mucho la situación.

Momo ríe y sonríe animado, eso era bueno.

…

…

-ah, Yamasaki-sempai también me pregunto por ti

Entonces es un tic, uno casi imperceptible que logra captar cuando nombra a Sousuke, la comisura de sus labios ha temblado y ello comprueba sus sospechas.

-¡Ah! ¡Seguro es porque no he ido a sus entrenamientos! ¡Bueno mas tarde se lo explico! Jajaja

…

…

Así que de eso se trataba.

Momo había prometido volver a comenzar, olvidar todo y volver a empezar.

* * *

**Tarde algo en editarlo por horrores gramaticales y cuando lo hice no pude evitar reirme de mis incoherencias con este fic xD ajajaja en serio me gusta el drama o.o**

**Aun faltan un par de caps mas y ya ando arreglandomelas para el final!**

**no he caido aun este fic tiene que estar terminado.**

**SALUDOS!**


	12. Chapter 12

-¿Vas hablar?

Pregunta demandante haciendo que el mas chico tiemble de temor y se repegue más a la pared.

Ni él mismo entendía que ocurría aunque simplemente no podría pasar por alto el hecho de ser ignorado, no por la persona que lo acostumbro a ser acosado.

Y nada de eso hubiese ocurrido de no ser por el tremendo ardor estomacal que sintió al ver a Momo y Gou sonriendo como estúpidos.

...

Habían pasado tres días desde que dejo de ver a la pequeña nutria, desde la vez que creyó que lo había visto besar a Rin, claro que era eso sino ¿Por qué ya no dio rastro alguno?

El hecho fue que no soporto que ni siquiera pudiese ir a visitarlo a su habitación porque cuando quería entrar Nitori estaba de guarura.

Y no era como si supiera que decirle, no le daría explicaciones pero al menos se enteraría de su condición, le afectaba pensar que cometiera alguna estupidez al reconocer que se tratara de un chico tan afeminado o con sentimientos de princesa.

No supo que había ocurrido hasta ese tiempo tan esperado, cuando vio que estaba entrando a la academia y se le dio por seguirlo para poder encararlo y al menos saludarlo con la mirada, sin embargo algo extraño sucedió, como era ver que el pequeño ni se inmutaba en mirarlo a pesar de que aseguraba que estaba consiente de su presencia, actuando de lo mas normal incluso demasiado, diciendo chistes y haciendo graciosadas para llamar la atención y animar el ambiente con sus amigos.

Fue raro, demasiado extraño y querría abandonar cualquier idea confusa al querer conversar con él, pero la ocasión nunca se dio y ello lo enfado.

Aún en los entrenamientos lo evadía y entendió de qué se trataba.

.

Ese día lo dejo pasar, estaba perfecto, no iba a insistir ya algo pasaría, debía llegar a verlo, tenía por obligación ir con él y tomar sus clases personalizadas que Rin le había ordenado asistir.

Pero nada de ello ocurrió, falto al encuentro con excusas de querer recuperar materias que debía, pero según estaba enterado nada de eso era cierto al recordar que había sido felicitado por su grupo al llevar bien sus notas y estar al corriente de sus estudios.

Eso lo enfado una vez mas, lo hizo sentir como idiota y de nuevo dejo de estar creyendo que no pasaría de ahí.

Y poniendo las cosas a pensar...

Cinco días pasaron, seis si cuenta en el que esta aun cuando no termina y es muy temprano.

Y no puede evitar en que sus pensamientos vuelen y divaguen en el Mikoshiba.

.

En realidad se le estaba haciendo costumbre visitar el hospital con Momo todos los sábados, aunque solo lo acompañara en la terapia y lo bateara para que no se fueran juntos a algún lugar después de eso.

No había sido tanto tiempo ya que la manía de la nutria por apoyarlo y perseguirlo por doquier había comenzado en solo un par de semanas, o ¿eran tres?, quizás hasta un mes pudo haber pasado… El hecho es que fue increíble que desplazara un amor de años por uno tan prematuro.

-¿Sousuke?

Sentado en la sala de espera escucha su nombre de alguien conocido.

Alguien que no espera toparse y que preferiría no hacerlo.

-¡Que bueno verte!

Sus labios dibujan incluso una mueca que se hace al instante por verlo acercársele tan rápido.

Kisumi tiene una sonrisa tan radiante y ello lo alerta.

-yo Kisumi

Saluda a fin de cuentas a sabiendas de que es inevitable su encuentro, el aludido se sienta junto de él y ante ello espera una larga conversación no apetecida.

-creí que no seguirías viniendo

Inicia la charla donde lo tendría que informar para después este pasara el comunicado como si de un reportero se tratara.

-decidí volver

Sus respuestas debían ser cortas y lo mas secas posibles así conseguiría que no se hablara demás.

-mmm... que bueno porque en definitiva lo tuyo es la natación al igual que Rin

Asiente con la cabeza y mira hacia el suelo esperando que el silencio incomodo lo haga retirarse.

-¿Cómo esta Rin?

Lo mira de nuevo y se resigna

-supongo que bien

Era obvio que más que bien, eso lo sabía pero no iba a dar detalles

-me extraño que él y Haru se hicieran pareja creí que quien se quedaría con él serias tú

Fuertes declaraciones para que se lo recalcara, ahora el incomodo seria él.

-con eso de que son mejores amigos y tu siempre lo quisiste

Y aquello hacia quemar a su orgullo, en serio era tan molesto

-eso fue hace mucho Kisumi, a Rin le sentó mejor Nanase y a mi me da igual

El peli rosa lo mira con lujo de detalle intentando percatarse de que su respuesta fuera cierta.

-bueno, bueno, no te enojes yo solo recordaba viejos tiempos jeje

Suelta un suspiro de cansancio y reza por que no tenga que esperar mas tiempo sentado allí.

-suerte que les va muy bien

Su tono de voz se matiza suavemente logrando identificar preocupación en él y no va a preguntar, no cuando sabe que sus explicaciones son complicadas y extensas.

-me gustaría que así nos fuera a Makoto y a mi, pero parece que a él le sigue importando Haru

Vaya eso si que era nuevo y no iba a negar que aquello no lo impresionara porque si que lo asusto.

"Pobre chico"

-si, salgo con Makoto desde hace unas semanas, me alegro mucho que me correspondiera, pero nada va bien

Ante su mirada interesada que odió profundamente no darse cuenta de ello, Kisumi continuo la conversación sorprendiéndolo por su expresión tan dolida y triste, no era creíble verlo así si recuerda que no es común, ese chico es de los que siempre andan por las nubes y viven el día sin ninguna preocupación.

Al ver como este se encorva para juntar sus manos y mirar el piso introduciéndose en sus pensares comprendió que era real.

-deberías ser más dedicado

Suelta no muy convencido de haber tomado una buena decisión al opinar sobre su problema.

-lo hago, siempre lo hago... bueno lo hacia...

De nuevo se endereza y apoya su espalda en la silla ahora viendo hacia el techo.

Lo pone realmente de nervios.

-creí que eso molestaba a Makoto y lo deje de hacer, no quiero darle problemas

A Kisumi le costaba hablar sobre el tema algo que nunca ocurría.

-entonces solo retoma esa costumbre

Al final de cuentas es su amigo y se siente raro verlo así.

-pero...

-esa es tu especialidad Kisumi, no trates de ser alguien que no eres, si el no se esfuerza entonces hazlo tu.

Y es así como la imagen de Momo le cae como bofetada de gracia.

Recordando sus esfuerzos, reconociendo por fin aquellos halagos y atenciones que antes rechazaba.

Y helo allí aconsejando como si el tuviera idea, cuando ni siquiera había sido tan insistente con Rin.

"Que ironía"

-Sousuke...

La expresión de Kisumi se ablanda, mirándolo con sus ojos llorosos y sus pupilas dilatadas como una especie de gato.

-¡Gracias!

Lo estruja con sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza y convirtiendo eso en una escena vergonzosa y molesta.

No podía creer en lo que se había convertido...

En un cursi y estúpido del amor.

Así que la consulta demoro al permanecer un par de minutos mas sentados y enterándose de la lesión de rodilla que el peli rosa llevaba consigo.

Y entonces el día termino y al final un mal sabor de boca le quedo.

.

.

Cuando el día domingo comenzó también comenzaron sus inquietudes.

No había señal de su kohai, ninguna y eso ya era malo, más cuando esta rodeado de las notas que este le daba en sus almuerzos, todas alentadoras y motivadoras, molestas y empalagosas como lo era él.

No podía creer que nunca las tirara y en vez de eso las guardara en un cajón de su mueble como si de fotos o cartas importantes se trataran.

En todo caso ese día le sirvió para proponerse hablar con el pequeño, para siquiera obtener alguna mirada de interés.

Entonces sin mas previos lunes había llegado y con el sus creyentes pensamientos de que todo saldría normal.

.

Sin embargo...

-¡Lo siento sempai, hablamos luego!

Cuando pretendió hablar con el huyo tan rápido sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos y eso que solo iba a indicarle la hora de los entrenamientos, no iba a tocar el tema. Se lo había topado en el pasillo directo a las piscinas, el leía unas hojas de registro que Rin le había dado.

Y pensándolo bien ese era el mejor tiempo como para reparar las cosas.

-¡Perdón!

Luego cuando iba por su almuerzo y este se tropezó casi a punto de regarle su jugo al momento de servirse la comida del instituto, después camino al baño...

En total fueron muchos encuentros que nunca planeo y supuso era el destino que lo estaba presionando.

Cuando creyó conveniente, es decir cuando le dio la gana, pensó que los entrenamientos ayudarían con su plan aunque se esperaba cualquier reacción evasiva.

Las cosas no giraron a su favor al enterarse de que el club Iwatobi los visitaba y pensó que no seria un problema pero por ello las prácticas rutinarias se suspendieron y enfocaron toda su atención en ellos.

Su humor empeoro al percatarse que Momo estaba a muchos metros, lo más lejos de su persona.

Rin entusiasmado organizo un par de carreras las cuales se hicieron casi eternas y algo fue lo que le llamo la atención...

¿Por qué Momo no participaba?

En vez de eso se la pasaba sentado con sus amigos riendo y hablando, lo que lo incomodo en cierto modo.

-Yamasaki-sempai

Nitori interrumpió sus pensares al llamarlo y no muy de buenas correspondió prestándole atención.

-bueno... no sabia si decirle pero estoy muy preocupado

Aclarar su emoción no era necesario el pequeño chico hasta temblaba de su pesar.

-se lo diré porque puedo ver que si le interesa...

Parpadea confuso y lo incita a continuar al mirarlo interesado.

Entonces el patoso kohai da un trago antes de empezar y aprieta los puños para poder darse fuerzas

-momo-kun ha estado muy mal, no come mucho, no logra dormir y en ocasiones se la pasa en el baño vomitando, yo lo ayudo comprándole sus medicinas pero no mejora y...

Los ojos de Aichiro lagrimean al encontrarse desesperado y ello lo impresiona.

-llora mucho, cada noche que pasa no duerme por pasársela llorando y ya no se que hacer...

Aturdido busca a momo con su mirada y cuando lo encuentra lo observa detenidamente...

Y efectivamente se topa con un semblante cansado y un enorme esfuerzo por aparentar estar normal y solo Nitori y el se percatan de ello.

-se lo digo porque conozco la razón y se que todo gira alrededor de usted

Fue el punto que llevo el culmine de la conversación, pensó en ir hacia él y llevarlo consigo.

-Sousuke nos hace falta integrantes

De no ser por ese pequeño detalle y desde luego hiso caso a su deber.

-gracias por informarme

La situación era seria, más de lo que creía...

Entendía entonces que todo era real y que Momo estaba en estado crítico.

Suspira como tantas veces lo ha hecho desde que lo conoció.

Entro a unas cuantas competiciones y como era de esperarse logro buenos resultados, ganando todos y obteniendo halagos innecesarios por todos e incluso los molestos miembros del Iwatobi a excepción claro de Nanase Haruka.

Su vista viajaba cada que terminaba las carreras, veía a Momo y a su vez avisaba que estaba al tanto de él.

Percibía nervios a pesar de la distancia y ello lo impulsaba a querer terminar lo más rápido posible.

Sería ya después de casi media hora cuando decidió terminar con eso.

-Rin estoy agotado

Avisa para poder partir y su amigo lo interroga preocupado, él esta bien, algo fatigado y cansado, solo quiere terminar con aquel asunto que ya lo tiene hasta el cuello.

Momo ha huido, no lo encuentra en el mismo lugar y no se preocupa por ello, hay algo que le dice que lo encontrara de todas maneras.

Así que seca rápidamente su cuerpo y como si aquella nutria fuera su presa comienza la persecución.

Da unos cuantos pasos tranquilos y serenos, su mirada sigue el suelo de los pasillos, no se apresura, lo puede percibir, justo cuando va a doblar en una esquina siente como las palabras suben a su cabeza, son tantas que elige solo una.

Entonces su vista se agudiza y lo encuentra, esta algo lejano y prestando más atención esta acompañado, y es por nada más y nada menos que la hermanita de su fiel amigo, no le importaría interrumpirlos, seria algo tranquilo y no tan llamativo.

El pequeño Mikoshiba no lo ha visto aun y eso es suerte, camina sigiloso sin quitarle el ojo de encima y justo cuando cree pertinente actuar, se detiene en seco.

Su frente se endurece y siente como sus cejas se juntan, su estomago comienza a retorcerse.

Encontrárselo con un rostro sonrojado y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja no es lo que quería, no si ello no era para él...

.

-tu vienes conmigo

No lo piensa ni dos veces al tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo sin siquiera pedir permiso o disculparse con Gou quien asustada ni objeta.

* * *

**Oh sii yaa actualice!**

**Porque se lo merecen! xD**

**y porque no tiene sentido llevar guardadas tanto tiempo las historias xD**

**.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus reviews!**

**Snifff~~~ me encanta el sentimiento que comparten con el fic!**

**:') TODAS son unas linduras!**

**Inaa te quieroo! siempre tan fiel!**

**Aka! yo lei tu one-shot! estuvo hermoso! soy tu fan! Gracias por seguir mi fic!**

**Darkelaaa gracias por seguir el fic!**

**NO menoss importantee Liziz! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUs reviews! tu emocion y expectacion!**

**SALUDOSS A TODOSS TODAS! XD**


	13. Chapter 13

Cuando se trata de dar explicaciones, Momotaro Mikoshiba es el número uno en inventarlas, dando excusas y zafándose de problemas y funciona con cualquier persona, familia, maestros, amigos...

Era un as en escabullirse.

.

-¿Vas hablar?

.

Entonces ¿Por qué no se le ocurría nada en ese instante?

Su estomago comienza a revolcarse y experimenta una especie de ardor, siente como la poca comida que consumió por ordenes de su sempai Nitori, se le sube y lo obliga a querer desecharla...

Esta apanicado, los colores se le suben al rostro, a los ojos de aquel chico que le obstruye el paso, parece un muerto viviente.

Tiene a Sousuke Yamasaki a tan solo centímetros de su cuerpo, debe ser un juego...

Eso no debió suceder...

No lo había predispuesto...

.

-¿Y bien?

La insistencia de su mayor lo coloca en un lio, uno donde a penas su cerebro esta carburando y donde cientos de personitas buscan entre tantos archiveros, papeles que le indiquen que hacer.

A penas y puede dirigirle la mirada, pues titubea y la esquiva a otro lado cada que puede.

Sus manos se han hecho puño y toda su pieza a comenzado a tambalear, el frio ha invadido su cuerpo, lentamente siente que en cualquier momento caerá.

.

-ni creas que te voy a dejar caer Mikoshiba

Escucha y procesa de parte de aquel chico, quien ha asustado a todos esos seres de su cabeza que intentaban ubicarlo.

Pues lo sujeta de los brazos, haciendo contacto directo.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué le sucedía eso?

Ante esas preguntas, el enfado se le sube a la cabeza y toma posesión de su razón.

.

-si, tengo algo que decirle...

Le enoja no poder controlar sus emociones, le enfada tener que ser tan débil...

Odia su personalidad tan tonta que a los ojos de los demás es inocente, pues lo hace perder en cualquier situación...

Odia ser descuidado y no poner atención a las cosas...

.

-lo que le dije, que usted me gusta...

Odia siempre equivocarse.

.

-tenía razón... fue un error

Y después de decir aquello toma la iniciativa de soltarse de su agarre, echándolo para atrás, colocando a Sousuke en un dilema.

.

-solo me confundí...

Y no es como si lograra cambiar el semblante del Yamasaki pues ni se inmuta en sorprenderse o cambiar aquel rostro que solo demuestra cansancio, como siempre lo hacia consigo...

Y lo molesta.

.

-me equivoque...

Sonríe forzando su rostro, rogando porque no parezca una mentira.

.

-me gustan las chicas lindas después de todo

Y aun cuando lo mira determinado y valiente, Sousuke no se aflige, en vez de eso parpadea un par de veces y con mucha sutileza se acerca de nuevo a su pieza.

.

-mientes

Lo cohíbe y sus palabras perforan su cerebro, detienen en seco aquellos pensares que lo harían reflexionar sobre lo que diría para librarse de la situación.

.

-tú me quieres

Y ello hace que su cuerpo comience a temblar de nuevo.

Escucharlo de su parte lo hace desarmar, asustando las pocas ideas que tenía para evadirlo.

.

-¿O ya olvidaste tu insistencia?, ¿Tus constantes declaraciones de amor, tus atenciones, tus cajas de almuerzo, tus notas de animo, tus mensajes por texto?

No era justo...

¿Por qué tenía que recordárselo? ¿Por qué debía mencionarlo así?

.

-eso fue a penas, no me digas que fue un error

En verdad comienza a odiarse, esta acorralado, siente la presión...

.

-no, no es cierto...

Sus manos duelen de tanto apretarlas, el calor lo invade de la impotencia que esta suscitando.

.

-me quieres

Reafirma su mayor, sonando seguro y lo más detestable en actitud serena.

.

.

-¿Por qué se burla?

No le queda de otra más que expresarlo, como debió haber hecho desde un principio.

Donde la claridad y la realidad emergían de aquel problema que pudo haberse ahorrado de no ser por su ineptitud en el amor.

.

-yo ya no quiero saber más de usted, no quiero saber nada de la persona que ignoro todo desde un principio.

Y por primera vez esta convencido de hacer lo correcto.

Al decir eso por fin obtiene al menos confusión de parte de su mirada, cuando sus orbes se contraen y sus cejas se fruncen.

.

-vaya...

Resulta un insulto que el más grande tuerza su boca haciendo una sonrisa, la cual esta fuera de lugar, a su parecer todo eso solo le hace ver su enorme error al fijarse en un tipo como él.

.

-¿Quién diría que al fin te hice ver la realidad?...

Y ello solo hace que su corazón se estruje todavía más de lo que ya esta y duele...

Duele más que aun con esas palabras, el lastimoso órgano palpita arrítmicamente.

Sousuke se aleja de él tomándolo por sorpresa, camina tranquilo y pasivo, se detiene por un rato, endereza su cuerpo, estira sus brazos y tuerce su cuello de un lado a otro.

Cuando vuelve a la jugada, lo mira agotado y suelta una riza mientras cierra sus ojos, disfrutando la diversión que todo eso le ocasiona, o al menos es así es como lo ve.

¿Cómo era que aún no salía huyendo de ahí?

Ah... olvidaba que en su posición se trataba de una presa.

.

-el hecho es que viendo como están las cosas, parece ser que nuestras posiciones han sido intercambiadas

.

¿Intercambiadas?

¿A qué se refería?

Sus manos entonces se sueltan por si mismas, su cuerpo se retira de la pared y aquel enfado que contenía se disuelve lentamente como de costumbre ocurre con su personalidad tan cambiante y susceptible, pues no comprende nada.

No puede cavilar algo que no tiene sentido, sobre todo porque se trata de el mismo y ello no le ayuda.

.

-¿Entiendes?

Claro que no, ni siquiera un poco, pero en vez de contestar deja que su mirada hable por él.

Cuando a yamasaki le llega el mensaje de su gran ignorancia, opta por acercarse hasta su frente y por tercera ocasión lo tiene a centímetros de su rostro, no sintiendo amenazas...

.

¿Qué?

¿Qué era ese brillo que despedían los ojos turquesa de su sempai?

¿Por qué de repente todo había dado un giro tan drástico?

Entonces al menos tras un minuto de estudiar la situación, su corazón comienza a bombear y su rostro comienza a sentir calor, aquella cabeza suya ha comenzado a echar hasta vapor de la presión que asegura esta matando a todas aquellas personitas habitantes de su cerebro.

.

-usted...Rin-sempai, yo lo vi...

Ahora si quiere escapar... lo siente cuando sus piernas reaccionan con su razón, la cual a penas ha sido despertada.

Quiere empujarlo pero no encuentra fuerzas, quiere evadir sus ojos pero su insistencia parece que penetran los suyos y eso lo hace flaquear.

No puede hablar, las palabras se le atraviesan...

.

-siempre lo quise

¿Por qué entonces no quita esa mirada que tiene?

Sus ojos se contraen y el enojo quiere regresar a sus sentidos, cuando escucha de su misma boca aquel hecho

.

-Él es mi amigo y solo eso será

Como si leyese su mente Sousuke se acerca más, peligroso, lo estampa a la pared que comienza a formar testigo de aquel encuentro, lo obstruye de cualquier comentario que logre zafarlo.

No...

.

-¿Entiendes?

No, no lo hace...

No entiende, no quiere entender...

¿Por qué la tierra no se lo tragaba de una vez?

No serbia de mucho que estuvieran en una escobera, por ahí nadie pasaba y si se le ocurría pedir auxilio seguro nada lo socorrería...

...

Aun así...

Aún con lo que estaba captando...

Nunca iba a poder quitar esa imagen de su mente...

.

-los vi besarse

Esa imagen que vio toda la semana en sus recuerdos y pesadillas.

Aquella que lo atormento hasta el punto de no querer ir más a la escuela.

En ese instante siente una enorme pesadez, el desconsuelo lo ha envuelto.

-no tiene que burlarse

Sus sentimientos caen al suelo, los ánimos que posee para enfrentarlo se han ido al mismo caño, se siente sumamente débil.

Es así cuando todo ha sido tirado al mismo vacio.

Entonces siente un agarre al ser su mismo mayor en tomarlo del mentón para volverlo a el.

Su vista se desvanece un poco al reconocer su figura.

Cuando se topa nuevamente con sus ojos...

.

.

-te quiero

Sus oídos se ensordecen, no cree lo que escucha, parpadea un par de veces y lo observa atónito.

.

.

Después de todo ese mar de emociones, pensamientos, sentimientos...

Todo ameritaba que explotara de una vez.

Porque nunca en su vida había pensado tanto.

Esas cosas...

.

-te quiero

.

No eran para él.

.

Así que no duda en dejar salir aquel llanto que lo estaba torturando por dentro.

Tener los labios de Sousuke en su oreja y volverlo escuchar...

Su rostro se estremece y arruga su entrecejo, cierra sus ojos y llora como niño pequeño, soltando gemidos frustrados y pequeños gritos de impotencia.

Siendo así como el yamasaki decide tomarlo en sus brazos y ocultar su rostro en su pecho.

.

-Solo no ensucies la playera

Bromea su mayor al percatarse de aquel fluido proveniente de su nariz y él continúa llorando correspondiendo a su abrazo, aferrándose a él para asegurarse de que sea real.

Al fin aquel calor que anhelaba lo cubría en total plenitud.

Nunca creyó que el amor fuera tan problemático, no creo que llegaría el momento en el que utilizaría tanto su cerebro y tampoco pensó en que alguna vez Sousuke Yamasaki correspondería su sentir.

.

-Momo

Aquel susurro cosquillea su oído, al no responderle siente como es tomado del rostro y acercado directamente hacia el suyo.

Probar entonces la evidencia de que no es un sueño lo hace estremecer.

Se hunde en sus labios, rodea su cuello con sus brazos y se sumerge al vaivén de sus labios.

"-te quiero"

Es lo último que escucha cuando por fin suelta su cuerpo y cae en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**MIL! De verdad miles y millones y cientoss de disculpas por no actualizar!**

**Me vi en dilemas cuando no encontre el capitulo que debia editar!**

**Creí que lo perdi, porque como sabran escribo en mi cel y pues segun lo formatearon y se perdieron cientos y cientoss de archivos muy importantes!**

**llore tanto! xD pero un amigo mio me ayudo!**

**y rescato mis caps! LO AMO!**

**ya me habia resignado a no subir ya nada!**

**como volver a escribir un cap que ya tenia hasta mi alma en el!**

**Bueno... ya se resolvio! y ahora el dilema es encontrar un buen fin!**

**Ando escribiendo varias ideas y va saliendo mas o menos! xD**

**.**

**.**

**Las extrañe!**

**Sin más el proximo cap ya viene!**


	14. Chapter 14

A él poco le importa dar explicaciones, pero si es honesto prefiere no darlas, por ello se mantiene al margen de querer ser indiferente.

.

-¿Cómo está?

Pregunta Rin a penas entrando a la habitación.

Él no sería la excepción.

.

Se acerca y sin siquiera pedir permiso se sienta en aquel colchón donde el pequeño Momo yace dormido.

-Va estar bien

Se mantiene observándolo desde aquella silla que esta justo en una esquina, Rin pasa una mano a la frente del pequeño y se percata de que esta en un sueño profundo.

-Ai me lo conto todo, no puedo creer que estuviera días sin comer ni dormir

.

Y aquello solo le hace rematar más su sentimiento culpable, con él ya eran dos personas que se lo recordaban.

Él y el Mikoshiba mayor que había entrado antes y se puso como loco a gritar a su hermano para despertarlo.

-ya había despertado pero el doctor lo volvió a dormir, debe descansar.

Y era todo cierto, la nutria exasperada había despertado media hora después que cayo en aquel encuentro donde confeso su ridículo amor y por ello debió llevarlo a la enfermería.

Despertó de un salto y lo busco de inmediato con su mirada, le había preguntado lo ocurrido, si todo había sido un sueño y él debió besarlo a los labios para evidenciar la realidad.

Su rostro enrojeció y comenzó a reír nervioso, hablando acelerado respecto a un sueño que tuvo donde ambos discutían cosas vergonzosas, debió aclararle que no lo fue al prestar atención a la conversación y así cuando el doctor regreso tuvo que sedarlo de inmediato debido a su estado critico.

.

-¿Y? ¿Ya arreglaron sus diferencias?

La perspicacia tan aguda de Rin lo hacía ver como un tonto, pero no era de sorprender, lograban entenderse siempre y estaba seguro que estaba enterado de todo desde un principio.

.

-más o menos

Rin le sonríe de manera picara y le da un par de palmadas a su espalda.

Y así toma asiento a un lado suyo y lo acompaña en su espera, realmente la ironía se burlaba de él.

.

.

Siendo así después de un largo día, por fin lo tiene en sus brazos, despierto y totalmente sonrojado.

No es que lo haya abrazado con iniciativa, pero después de haberlo acompañado hasta su habitación, el nervioso de su kohai se había tropezado en la entrada.

-¡lo-lo siento!

Grita eufórico y lo empuja para zafarse lo más pronto, cuando se percata que casi lo manda a volar, de nuevo se disculpa.

Se vuelve extrañamente incomodo...

No sabía que podía ser así de penoso, así que opta por acercarse hasta su rostro y robarle un beso, por puro capricho que él mismo se impone al considerarlo una necesidad.

Y solo así el pequeño Mikoshiba, relaja su cuerpo y deja que fluya todo al seguir sus agiles labios que junto con su lengua, recorren cada milímetro de su boca.

Termina dejando un rastro al colocarse en su oreja y morderla instintivamente.

Cuando se detiene y lo mira se percata de aquel brillo deseoso que sus orbes despiden.

Ello lo incitaría a continuar más allá, sin embargo su razón es más confidente que su instinto.

.

-¿Ya estas mejor?

Suelta repentino al decidir parar con todo eso, colocando a un nervioso chico que busca encontrar alguna buena respuesta para una pregunta tan común y ordinaria.

Ríe en su interior y no mueve para nada su vista de él.

.

-¡Si! Ya... ¡Ya me siento mejor!

Su rostro esta tan rojo que esta seguro estallara en cualquier momento.

Lo mira nervioso, como si en cualquier momento cayera de nuevo...

Sonríe ladino e intenta despedirse de él.

.

Para cuando ha caminado un par de pasos, sus pies frenan, regresa rápidamente hacia él levanta su brazo paulatinamente y con su mano acaricia aquella piel aterciopelada que su mejilla posee, moja sus labios con su propia lengua y no logra contener las ganas, despidiéndolo con el roce audaz de sus labios en los suyos.

Se había vuelto adicto a su piel...

¿Qué más podía hacer aquel pequeño por el que ahora su corazón palpitaba libremente?

Y Momo aun esta que no se la cree, lo mira como si todo eso fuera un sueño, pues sus ojos los tiene tan abiertos y esta seguro que vio como se pellizcaba a si mismo.

.

"Realmente lindo"

.

Con otro par de disculpas al permanecer en silencio solo observándose se retira por fin hacia su dormitorio.

Ese día no pudo dormir, no pudo cerrar sus ojos mirando el techo de su habitación.

.

.

.

¿Qué era todo eso?

¿Por qué no podía parar de sonreír?

Su rostro no podía detener aquella mueca que hace que hasta sus mejillas duelan.

No puede creer nada, solo que sus labios palpitan aun del sentir aquellos besos que Sousuke le había proporcionado.

Su corazón aun bombea y se siente mas vivo que nunca.

Y ahora... ¿Qué debía hacer?

Sin siquiera sentirlo el día había comenzado y nunca pudo pegar el ojo.

Nitori lo levanta para que se apresuren y él solo puede hacer las cosas monótonamente, apurados ambos salen de la habitación y para su sorpresa el Yamasaki esta justo en la entrada.

.

-yamasaki-sempai

Nitori lo saluda sorprendido, inclina su cabeza nervioso y por inercia lo voltea a ver, al igual que él esta sonrojado de la pena, así que se disculpa y se va de ahí dejándolos a ambos solos.

.

Y no sabe que hacer...

-¿No vas a clases?

Interrumpe sus pensares aun cuando ambos permanecen mirándose.

Es peligroso siente que en cualquier momento saltara encima de el.

Sus labios pican… esperan ser humedecidos…

-¡si!

Ríe tratando de aliviar la tensión y así consigue que el mayor lo acompañe hasta clases.

.

Siente como es observado, es susceptible a las miradas. No podía creer nada, recibe sonrisas y algún que otro comentario de burlas que lo hacen enrojecer, sus amigos lo molestan al encontrarlo sumamente encantador, pues nunca antes había parecido tan inseguro y frágil al lado de alguien.

Por atrás los amenaza con su puño pero por dentro esta que va a estallar de la vergüenza.

Al final Sousuke se despide de él y se dirige hacia su salón no sin antes pasar su mano por sus cabellos y acariciar con disimulo su mejilla, entonces cierra sus ojos y aunque se traten de milésimas de segundos disfruta aquel sentir.

Y así todo el tiempo esta más que contento.

Todo a su alrededor le parece maravilloso, incluso esta más chistoso que nunca e insoportable para los maestros quienes nunca lo habían visto así de radiante.

A Momo le daría un ataque de tanta felicidad que tenía, incluso se preguntaba si era que se iba morir pronto por la incredulidad misma.

.

En la hora de almuerzo jamás se había visto tan urgido por salir de la clase.

Corre lo más rápido hacia el balcón, su corazón palpita con fuerza y a penas y puede mantenerse quieto.

Abre aquella puerta que lo obstaculiza y camina hasta la pequeña barda que hay en las afueras respirando con fuerza para poder tranquilizarse.

El aludido aun no llegaba...

Su respiración es agitada, a penas y logra regularla. Parpadea un par de veces y mira detenidamente sus palmas… queriendo creer que todo es cierto y no está en un sueño.

.

A todo ello...

¿Cómo era que Sousuke por fin lo había tomado en cuenta?

¿Sería que estaba bajo algún hechizo?

Eso en definitiva solo podía venir de parte de sus pensares.

Porque no podía cavilar que en verdad era por ser él mismo...

Pero es que su actitud no ayuda y no le ve nada de bueno...

Le gustaría saber...

.

-que rápido eres

Sus preguntas han sido interrumpidas.

Sousuke ha llegado y lleva consigo algo de sudor en el rostro percibiendo entonces un disimulo agotamiento en su aliento.

-fui al salón por ti pero me dijeron que saliste corriendo

Observa entonces como se le acerca lentamente, pudiendo ver como se estabiliza rápidamente mientras mantienen ambos sus miradas, Sousuke ahora ve sus labios…

De nuevo siente como el calor se le sube a la cabeza.

-¡Lo siento!

Y por enésima vez, tal vez, es lo único que puede decir cuando esta con él.

El mayor niega suavemente con su cabeza y levantando su mano para pasarle una bolsa. Desconcertado la acepta y revisa curioso.

-compre bocadillos, come lo que gustes

Parpadea confuso y otra vez piensa que nada es real.

Sousuke se recarga en la barda y dispone entonces a comer aquel pan de melón, mirando hacia otra dirección como si intentara no encontrarle alguna importancia.

-¡Gra-gracias!

Responde animado mientras escoge algo. A diferencia de su mayor el opta por sentarse en la barda y así acompañarse en aquel almuerzo, meciendo sus piernas y comiendo de lo más animado.

.

.

No pasa ni dos minutos y a su cabeza llega el temor de no saber que hablar con él, entonces ya ni el buen sabor de aquel pan relleno lo consolaba...

-sempai...

Lo llama, si, pero no se le ocurre que decir, jamás tuvo al mayor tan interesado en lo que pudiera hablar.

Ah...

Tiene tantas preguntas que dar pero no sabe por cual empezar, ante ello comienza a mecerse adelante y hacia atrás, intentado decidir mientras se concentra.

.

-cuidado

Cuando dirige su vista hacia él, lo encuentra frunciendo sus cejas como si estuviera enfadado, asustado entonces endereza su cuerpo.

-no te muevas tan brusco podrías caerte

Se entera de que es temor lo que sale de aquellas palabras.

-¡Ah si! ¡Lo sien...!

Pero su disculpa se detiene al percatarse de que se escuchara molesto si lo dice otra vez, así cuando quiere castigarse palmeando sus rostro con sus manos, deja de apoyarlas en la barda y por instantes pierde el equilibrio, su cuerpo se mueve hacia atrás y avisa una posible caída.

Sus ojos tiemblan y buscan a los de Sousuke quien lo observa en suspenso suponiendo así algo terrible.

Su reacción es instantánea, el mayor lo toma de su mano y lo lleva hasta él para abrazarlo.

Aquel pan de melón cayo muy lejos de sus pies y el bollo relleno se estrello en sus torsos, ensuciando sus playeras…

Y aun con el aroma a estofado lo que roba su atención continuación es el precipitado palpite de sus corazones.

.

-te dije que tuvieras cuidado

Escuchando aquel susurro que acaricia a su oído, deteniendo el tiempo y espacio que a su alrededor transcurría.

Manteniendo sus ojos bien abiertos, sus manos cerca de su pecho, sin despegar su vista de sus labios…

No puede evitar que su impulso lo controle al dirigirse hasta ellos y decir lo que al fin había decidido soltar.

-sempai tengamos una cita

Obteniendo sorpresa y segundos más tarde una suave risa que suelta por tan inesperada petición.

* * *

.

**Chicass graciass a sus reviews! ya me volvi adictaa a ustedes! xD**

**ajaja Saludos! :)**


End file.
